Baby Prophecy 2
by writerjunkie
Summary: a sequel to Baby Prophecy, Buffy's trying to start a new life but the past always comes back to haunt you and with what's to come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby Prophecy 2

Rating: R

Paring: B/F

Disclaimer: I owe nothing everything is Joss'

Summary: Buffy's trying to move on and forget Faith by starting a new life.

CHAPTER 1

ON THE BEACH

Buffy walked along the beach shore a lone as the sun slowly began to set. She was in a pink dress along the shore, her feet bare. A light breeze came blowing at her dress, a piece of hair blowing in her face from the wind. She pushed it away walking to the end of the shore and the ocean waves meet her feet. The water feeling cold and refreshing against her feet, she looked out into the sun set enjoying herself for a while until she felt lonely. She closed her eyes feeling the sun's rays on her and breathing in the sweet smell of the ocean water coming to her senses. From behind two strong yet feminine arms wrapped around the blonde's waist making her relax and fall into with a smile on her lips. She faced the person as her hands wrapped around the soft fingers that were on her on her waist. "How did you fine me here?" Buffy asked softly looking up into dark brown soulful familiar eyes.

Faith smiled nuzzling Buffy's neck and placed a small kiss on the bare skin making the slayer shiver at the touch. "If I were blind I would find you." Faith whispered out holding Buffy tighter in her arms. "But I wouldn't stop looking for you. Not for you or the baby either." Faith moved her hand to the small slayer's belly now. "Our baby." She stated whispering in Buffy's ear. "Even if you kill me." The small blonde became tense pan icing remembering Faith couldn't be alive she was dead, she killed her.

BUFFY'S APARTMENT

Buffy jumped out of bed sitting up, her face covered in sweat and her breathing heavy. She looked around her dark room seeing it was still dark out and where she was. Faith wasn't alive it was only a dream; she clutched her stomach where Faith had touched it earlier. Her face now into a frown as she sat there confused, a baby? Their baby, it couldn't be, the yelling of people and police sirens filled her room from outside of her open window. She looked outside into the night where a sign across her apartment in big neon lights read: The Fire Zone the Hottest Place in L.A.

DAYTIME

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed staying there trying to figure things out from her dream remembering what Faith said. She took a bottle of ginger ale off her draw and took a sip of it shortly while going to her full length mirror. Then lifted up her shirt peering down at her belly, she had gotten chunky a little and appeared to gain some weight. Her face now into a big frown of confusion once again needing to know what's going on with her. She took another sip of her drink and goes to her phone and dialed down the numbers on it.

DOCTOR'S OFFICE, AFTERNOON

Buffy sat on a near by chair waiting quietly for the doctor to come in and soon enough he walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Hi Ms. Summers, I'm Doctor Richards. How do you feel?" he asked still looking down at the clipboard. "I feel sick, I get sick almost every morning and cracker and ginger ale happen to make it better. That and I don't know if you noticed I uh…happen…to gain some weight." Buffy replied dronely "Hm…" Dr. Richard sighed still reading. "What? What does that mean?" the blonde slayer asked eagerly and panicked. "Nothing to be concerned about now, to be blunt you could just be pregnant." Dr. Richards replied calmly and Buffy groaned upset. "Oh no." she sighed annoyed. "But I'll have to run some test to make sure Ms. Summers I could be wrong. And besides having a child isn't the end of the world you know." Dr. Richards assured and Buffy laughed slightly "Oh you have no idea." She mumbled under her breathe as Dr. Richards got ready to prepare the test.

BUFFY'S APARTMENT, NIGH TIME

Buffy walked out of the kitchen picking up the remote on the draw and turned on the TV to the news channel to see what strange events that happened to night. While she held her dinner in one hand and sat on the bed being to eat it and listened to the news. Once done she put her plate aside and went to bed shutting off the TV.

Buffy appeared in the cemetery, lines of gravestones lined up all over. "Oh boy what now!" she yelled aggravated not in the mood for mind games right now. "I don't know, but what ever it is. I'm pretty sure it's something good." A new voice replied from behind the blonde. Buffy turned around seeing Faith a few inches away from her. "What do you want? Why are you here?" the slayer asked demandingly "How should I know B? You want me here." Faith shrugged as she talked in a calm voice. "I don't want you here." She frowned "You do B, don't kid yourself or me. I'm really at that trust me I know." The brunette nodded and then sighed. "You pregnant Buffy. By me, we made that kid that's in you stomach." The small blonde looked down at her stomach touching it. "You feel it don't you B? The baby, it feels like it belongs to us. It does, it's ours that we both made." Faith assured as she walked slowly to her girlfriend who is still shaken up and very still. She wrapped her arms around her waist breathing in the scent from her. "Don't be afraid Buffy. Everything will be ok, I promise." She whispered into Buffy's ear. "Faith…just kiss me…please." The slayer pleaded her voice thick with need.

Faith pulled back looking into emerald green eyes slowly inching closer to capture Buffy's lips. The passion and needing running through her body as well now too, and she placed her lips on soft ones. The kiss long, hungry and rough, they pulled away when Buffy needed the air. "God Faith, I miss you so much." Buffy panted out, Faith looked down into her eyes. "I know, I miss you so much too." She whispered huskily to her lover not aware of what happened around them. They now stood in a room with a large bed, Buffy's old room it was. Faith saw the change and frowned worried. "Buffy…I don't think this is a good idea. The last time I was evil." She spoke up fear ringing in her voice. Buffy smiled slightly at her love and placed a hand on her cheek softly caressing it. Looking deep into her dark brown sad eyes, Faith leaned into the soft warm touch. "Don't worry Faith…it won't happen here, I promise." The slayer assured to her and Faith nodded trusting her. Buffy kissed her again and walked her to the bed where they both fell with a soft drop and she was on top smiling down at the brunette and pulled her shirt off.

"Don't worry Faith…nothing bad will happen trust me. Everything will be perfect." Was her soft cry and leaned down into a kiss. Faith tiled her head up a little eager to meet Buffy's kiss again. The passion growing between them quickly and their kisses now became urgent and more needing to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SUNNYDALE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

Willow screamed loudly as she tried her best to push a vamp off her with all her strength trying to not let him bite her neck. He snarled in frustration and anger and put more power into trying to reach her neck. He got closer to her and is wining and Willow panicked more yelling for help. "Ah! Help! Help me!" she screamed out still trying to push the hungry vampire back and away from her. The vamp is suddenly taken off her and she began to pant still freaked out. She looked up to see Oz in front of her with a slight worried expression. "Oh thank god Oz." she sighed hugging him as a thank you. He nodded in reply as the vamp on the ground got up running behind them sneaking up on them. He let's out a cry of pain, his hand placed on his heart and both teens watch it turn to dust. An arrow landed in the pile of ash and Willow sighed trying to relax once again. "Thanks guys." Willow called out as Oz gives a small wave and out from a far tree appeared Xander with a cross bow in his hand.

"No prob, well…looks like the plan worked out just fine." He noted looking down at the pile of ash. "Barely." Willow corrected "I agree." Oz finally spoke as they stay there for a while and two vamps up out from two trees above in front of them hissing. They stood back surprised and the two vamps attack but only get past the first step as they both turn to dust at the same time. With arrows placed in the ash just like the first one and Xander got his voice back after the near death experience. "Wow…that was close." He stated the excitement still running through him. Oz nodded looking at the dust and up at the two best friends. "Y-yes!" she squealed out, her body shaky. "Thanks all to Cordy and Giles up in the tress. If it weren't for them we'd be vamp chow right now. Come on out now!" Xander yelled to two trees smiling and they both jump down. "Well that was fun…can I go home now!" Cordilea begged to the group. "Yes, we should all go home now. That was enough life risking for tonight." Giles agreed as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on.

"I hear ya there G-man. That's on my to do list for tonight." Xander nodded "Don't call me that." Giles grumbled at the nickname. "Sorry." He muttered "Until Buffy gets back." Willow added in, Cordilea laughed. "If she EVER, comes back!" she laughed at the red head. "Because you know you don't just get over the fact that someone you really love and screwed goes evil on you killing everything that mattered to you and you just ended up having to kill that person. I know I wouldn't just get over it that quick or at all but that's just me." Willow looked at her sadly and Xander elbowed Cordilea. "What did I tell you before we patrol?" he scolded to his girlfriend. "To never wear a bra with while patrolling with you." She answered back bluntly and he blushed as he got many strange looks from his friends. "He he, the OTHER thing! That involves you mentioning in Buffy's return to us in a bad way." He reminded "Oh yeah, alright alright. Sorry guys, sorry Willow." She sighed dully

"Apology accepted." The red head pouted and faced Oz. "Home?" he nodded "Home." He assured, everyone walked to his van. "Hey guys school's tomorrow you think Buffy will be in by then?" Willow asked hopefully as they walked on, Xander walked beside her placing an arm around her shoulder and blew out a puff of air. "Willow my dearest friend of mine. Don't worry about it the Buffster will show just probably not that soon." He tried to explained "Yeah, yeah I know Xander." She mumbled to him nodded. Oz slid open the van door and everyone hopped in ready to eagerly go home.

BUFFY'S ROOM, MORRING

Buffy and Faith lay on the bed, only the thin sheet covering them obviously naked under the sheets, Buffy sat on Faith's lap as they sat against the bed post. The sun's rays of the open window shinning on them, Faith just basked in its rays of heat not effected by its light. Her pale skin shinning in the sunlight as they both had love sick smiles on their faces, both their hands in a firm grip. "Mmm…this feels good. I miss this." Buffy sighed smiling widely, Faith smiled down at her placing a kiss on the side of her hand rubbing Buffy's knuckles. "And no soulless you, just Faith like if should be." Faith chuckled a little holding the blonde a little tighter to her. "I could get use to this." She grinned nuzzling the slayer's neck. "I love you." She whispered, the small blonde faced her looking into brown chocolate eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back softly, she pulled Faith into a long deep passionate kiss wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. While she placed her hands on Buffy's hips bringing her closer to her body. They break the kiss but still staying as close as possible to one another.

"Buffy…you have to go back to Sunnydale." The vampire simply called out, Buffy frowned and pouted. "I don't wanna…I don't like the fact that you're not there. That you're dead." She grumbled, Faith hugged her tight making Buffy rest her head on her chest, not surprised by the lack of heart beat. "I wish I could hear you're heart beat. I wish that you were human then things would be different." "But they're not Buffy, I was born a vampire. I didn't ask for this, and god I wish I knew how it felt to have a heart beat to feel it beat and just for once be able to crave human food. But I can't and I don't but that's not important right now." Faith replied kissing her lover on the neck. "Then what is?" Buffy questioned "You goin back to Sunnydale, you need someone to help you take care of the baby. I would do it but hey I kinda have this dead thing goin on, well…deader thing but you get what I mean." The brunette stated and Buffy frowned. "I'm not pregnant." She grumbled. "Like hell ya are! Cuz this kid is there B and it might as well not be here for nothing. I just wonder if the little punk is gonna dress like me. Ya know so it wouldn't get picked on by all the kids on the way it dresses." Faith partly joked

"But this can't be good! I mean it just has bad written all over it! And-and I don't wanna be a mommy yet." Buffy pouted panicking, and Faith pulled her into a kiss sensing how stressed out she was becoming. "Shh, Buffy don't worry about it. Just get back to Sunnydale if not for me then do it for our child." Faith begged breaking the kiss, Buffy now silent. "Think about that Buffy, but for now you have to go." A white flash of light filled the room making the room they were in change. Buffy sat up on her bed seeing that it was day out now and that she wasn't in her old room with Faith. It was only a dream but it felt so real, the blonde sat there upset as the phone rang. She picked it up still edgy from the dream putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she called into the phone. "Hi Ms. Summers, this is Dr. Richards. I have your test results." Dr. Richards called into the receiver. Buffy held in her breathe bracing herself as she let out a breathe slowly.

"Let's hear it." She finally said her hands now tight fist and becoming very nervous. "You're pregnant Ms. Summers." Dr. Richards responded, and she sat there still quiet and unmoving. "Ms. Summers are you ok?" Buffy cleared her throat getting her voice back. "Um, yeah I'm ok. Thank you Dr. Richards. I'll keep in touch." She spoke again into the silents. "Ok if you have any questions of feel anything please call me." He stated and hung up the phone, Faith was right and she was so scared. A child she was going to have a kid and she wasn't ready. What if she was a bad parent, she began to pant not moving. She needed to do something but didn't know what she felt so trapped and completely alone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE BRONZE, NIGHT

A band played on stage the music slow and depressing and over on the side Xander laid on the couch while Willow sat on a love seat beside him. "Boy am I glad I showed up for 'Depression Night'." He grumbled with a drink in hand. "I wonder what she's doing right now." Willow sighed looking down at the ground sadly. "I'm sure she's fine. A lot better then us I'm for sure." Xander quickly replied dully. "The Bronze just doesn't feel the same with out Buffy." The red head pouted, Oz comes over and gives Willow a drink then sat next to her. "Yeah I know what ya mean Will." Xander nodded "And the slaying doesn't get any easier. We just keep losing half the vamps; we just need something to help us better." "A slayer?" Oz suggested and Xander shook his head. "Something as good as that, we need bait." He replied thinking.

BUFFY'S APARTMENT

Buffy sat on her bed confused and trapped, deep in thought, her knees against her chin with her arms wrapped around them. She needed to know what to do, she didn't want to go back she wasn't ready but she needed help so bad just some advice. She lay down on her bed pulling the blanket over her and sleep began to take her making her finally rest. "You're lost." Faith called from behind the blonde, only a few feet away, the slayer faced her befuddled. "What?" she asked looking around her room; she was in her apartment still. "You're lost; you don't know what to do. Who to go to." Faith said yet again and there was a slight pause. "I was right wasn't I B? You're knocked up with a kid not knowing what to do; you need someone to guide you. I can be that someone." Faith held her hand out to her lover and Buffy slowly placed her hand in her's. "How?" she quietly asked looking at her. "Follow me." Faith whispered and walked her to the exit of her apartment where out there it was a completely different room.

Everything was worn out and dirty, the apartment old looking with pilling wallpaper on each wall. The floors creaky and chipped as the windows were grey and cover in something that looked like dirt. "Where are we?" Buffy asked puzzled looking at Faith, but the brunette only looked ahead of her. "Just watch." She responded and the apartment door opened and a little girl ran in. "Mommy I'm home!" the little girl yelled taking her book bag off and put it on the corner of the room. "Good sweetie how was school?" a woman yelled from the next room. "I was good, mommy can I go to the movies with my friends?" the little girl begged, the woman comes out from the room and Buffy was staring at herself. She looked older, different, and not the happy looking self she was before. "We can't honey, you know we have a budget of money we shouldn't just spend. Sorry Avril." The future Buffy sighed sadly to her daughter.

"Yeah I know mommy. I hate having not a lot of money." Avril pouted and folded her arms over her chest. "I know sweetie, things will get better I promise." The future Buffy nodded trying to cheer the girl up. "You always say that! And it never changes! It just gets worse! I hate you!" Avril yelled, tears fresh in her eyes and she ran off into her room slamming the door. The future Buffy sighed frustrated and sat on a near by chair feeling miserable. "This could be you Buffy. If you stay here with the baby. Think of that when everything around you starts turning to shit. So make a choice fast." Faith spoke again looking at the blonde and the room went white disappearing and Buffy was back to her apartment minus the Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DARK ALLEY WAY

Xander walked alone quietly in the alley way, the night cool air blowing a light breeze once in a while. Someone walked in the alley behind him stepping on a soda can crushing it. He turned around screaming holding out a stake and thrust it down to the attacker. The person grabbed his arm stopping the attack and he looked down into bright green eyes. "What did I tell you about messing with pointy things? You could poke a eye out." Buffy joked smiling to one of her best friends. "Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on people. Jesus Buff, it's good to have you back." Xander smiled feeling completely speechless at her appearance. A vamp came out from the roof growling and attacked, the blonde ran to the attacker as well. The vampire blocked her attack and threw her into a wall. Xander's walkie talkie went off and Cordilea's voice rang through it. "Xander is everything ok!" she asked eagerly and Buffy got up looking at the device.

They both attacked the vamp pushed them down. Oz, Willow, and Cordilea run in holding the vamp down for Oz to stake it while it struggled to get free. It broke our throwing both girls off and Buffy picked up a piece of a broken crate and staked the vamp quickly making it turn to dust. She turned to her friends with a questioning look on her face. "Hey Buffy." Cordilea smiled slightly from the ground and everyone just looked up at her in silents.

GILES' HOUSE

"You sure you want to do this now because we could do this later if you want?" Xander offered to the small blonde, she looked up at him. "Yeah I'm sure." She nodded and he sighed knocking on the door in front of him. The door swung open and Giles peered out and looked down at Buffy his expression now shocked. "Buffy, oh it is so good to see you, please do come in." he invited moving aside for the gang to enter. Once inside he started to brew some tea on to his stove. "So Buffy how were things where you were at?" Willow asked sitting onto the couch and Giles returned back from the kitchen. "Ok I guess, I just did a lot of thinking." Buffy sighed "And how did that turn out?" Xander questioned curiously "Bad." The blonde mumbled sinking into her chair. "What do you mean? What happened Buffy?" Willow asked worried. Buffy shifted feeling unease in her seat and looked up at the eyes that looked down at her waiting for the answer. "Uh…listen guys there's no easier way to say this so I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant." The slayer blurred out, everyone grew completely silent and still.

The kettle screeched out but Giles didn't move a single mussel and stayed seated. "Giles you should get that." Buffy reminded her watcher hearing the kettle. "Oh right." He nodded going off. "Y-you're what?" Willow finally spoke her voice shaky. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." The small slayer lied not wanting to worry her friends anymore. "Wow! You're pregnant! That must suck for you!" Cordilea added in "Jeez Buff, you ever heard of protection?" Xander sighed out "No not by just some random guy." Buffy stated "Then how because I see no other way?" Cordilea yelled sighing annoyed "By Faith." The blonde whispered "What?" everyone yelled except Oz and Giles who now returned with the cups of tea and cookies. "How by Faith?" Willow questioned her brows scrunching up in confusion. "I really don't know but this can't just be good and this is impossible! I mean a girl can't be pregnant by another girl! Last time I checked it was like that." Buffy responded pouting as she did. "Yes you are absolutely right Buffy. I'll have everyone search this. I only hope nothing bad comes with the child's birth." Giles nodded picking up a cup and everyone did the same. "God I hope so but…I just-I don't want to have a kid yet. I'm not ready god I'm so scared what if I'm a bad parent! W-what if-" "Buffy, relax calm down." Willow hushed at her friend rubbing her back, she was nearly in tears. "You'll be a great mom Buffy." Xander replied placing his hand on her knees to try and comfort her. "I'm so scared guys and Faith god I wish she was here I can't just raise our child by myself and I'm just too young." Buffy sobbed wrapping her arms around Willow and cried onto her neck.

"No Buffy, you can get through this we will help you get through this." Giles assured wishing he could only help her more. "Yeah Buffy I mean having a kid isn't bad." Cordilea agreed "Yeah." Oz spoke up softly as the slayer continued to cry. She sniffled and backed away wiping away her tears and sighed sadly. "Yeah I know, I just don't know how to break this to my mom now. God I hope she doesn't get mad at me, I wouldn't know what to do then or where to live." Buffy sniffled again trying to relax. "She'll be fine and if not you can always stay here with me if you would like Buffy. If not then Willow wouldn't mind to give you a hand." The watcher replied as Willow rubbed her back some more. "Yeah you can." The red head nodded and Buffy smiled slightly. "Thanks guys I wouldn't know what I would do without you all." She got up walking to the door. "I should go, and tell my mom the news that I'm back. Wish me luck." Buffy sighed opening the door and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy knocked on the door of her house waiting for her mom to answer as she remembered she didn't have the key anymore to her house. She heard silents on the other side of the door and knocked again. The door swung open and Joyce came out yawning and looked back at her daughter in surprise. "Buffy?" she called out, Buffy smiled at her slightly. "Hi mom." She smiled meekly up at her. "Oh come in, come in." Joyce jester moving aside, the small slayer walked in going to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? I'm so glad you came back." Joyce offered as Buffy sat on the table. "No it's ok, I just really need to tell you something." The blonde replied and Joyce set the kettle aside and sat across from her. "What's a matter sweetie? Is something bothering you?" Joyce asked panicked as Buffy began to play with her fingers and not meet her gaze. She looked up sighing trying to relax. "Mom I'm…I'm pregnant." She blurred out and Joyce stared at her speechless. "H-how did this happen?" She asked in a small voice.

"Who's the father?" "Faith." The slayer quietly replied looking down at her hands. "Faith isn't that a girl name? Oh…" Joyce stood quiet looking down at her hands too. "I don't know how it happened mom it just sort of happened. And it just can't be normal so I have my friends looking up about this." The small slayer added in. "Buffy it's not the end of the world if you have a child." Joyce stated, looking into green eyes. "Oh you have no idea mom. I mean being pregnant by a vampire isn't really good." The slayer laughed nervously. "A vampire?" Joyce repeated puzzled. "Yeah mom…I'm a vampire slayer. And all those things you've heard about vampire's are true, they are real." Joyce stood now quiet, making a long pause in the air. "Oh…" is all she let out "Mom, are you ok?" Buffy asked worried "Yes I'm fine dear I just…need to take this all in. Come on let's go to bed honey it's been a very long day." Joyce finally spoke getting up and went up stairs while Buffy followed.

THE HIGH SCHOOL

"So how did your mom take it?" Willow asked as the gang sat on the grass under the shade of a tree in the hot sun. "Oh she was speechless, I told her everything. Even the I'm the slayer thing down to me and Faith being together. She knows she's a vampire and now that I'm pregnant she wants me to see a doctor for a check up and tell what I need to know so I won't freak out." Buffy sighed "Well at least she didn't kick you out Buffy. She took everything alright for something this big." Xander added in eating a sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Yeah." Oz nodded then stood quiet once again. "I seriously think that kid is evil." Cordilea piped up "Gee thanks Cordilea, just what I need is to kill my child right after it's born." The slayer sneered "What? I mean it's just not normal to have a kid with a girl I mean come on." The cheerleader explained "Oh don't listen to Cordilea Buffy. Your child will be fine." Willow comforted. "Oh look its Scott Hope. He wanted to ask you out last year but I told him you had a lot of stuff going on right now. And I guess you still do with the baby huh?" "Oh yes Will." Buffy nodded as Scott walked by smiling down at Buffy.

"Hi Buffy." He smiled "Hey." She smiled back and he walked on. "See I think that went well." Willow grinned happily. "Don't you guys think that went well?" "I bet it did will but what do you think if Buffy had to explain her being pregnant. 'Oh yeah I'm pregnant by my ex girlfriend how I sent to hell last year. She happens to be a vampire you wanna go out?' Not a chance Will." Xander pointed out "Xander's right guys. I can't go out with him. Just not yet anyway and besides in a way my heart still belongs to Faith." Buffy agreed sadly "I understand Buffy, take your time." The red head replied and the bell rang. "Well time to go, can you come in the school Buff?" Xander asked his friend. "No mom's getting a meeting tomorrow with Snyder." The blonde replied "Ok so see you then." Willow smiled waving bye and the gang went in while Buffy went home.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE BRONZE

A band played slow music into the dim light club a few couples danced on the dance floor and in the middle of the crowd. Buffy and Faith are dancing in the middle of the crowd, close and clinging to one another looking deeply into each others' eyes. On a near by table Oz, Willow, Xander, and Cordilea watch them with expressionless faces on. "I miss you." Buffy whispered up to the brunette, she moved her hand down Faith's arm reaching to grab her hand. Before she got to grab the hand the ring on her finger fell off clinking on to the cold hard floor. Buffy and Faith look down at the ring on the floor still not apart from each other. The brunette reached down and picked up the ring the soft music around them seemed to fade in the intense atmosphere around them now. She stood back holding up the ring and gave the blonde a painful look in her eyes. Buffy looked down at the ring in her lover's hand her face scared now. Then quickly flashed back to her jamming the sword in to Faith and saw her pained and surprised face as the vortex sucked her into Acathla.

The flash ended and the gang still had emotionless faces on not moving from their post. "I had to." The slayer squeaked out in a hushed tone. Faith started down at the ring and squeezes her fist tight with the ring still in it. Blood began to trickle down between her fingers and dripped to the floor. She looked back up at the small slayer, her look dark and intense. "I loved you." She stated between gritting teeth, the blood continued to drip down as a bloodstain appeared on her tank top in the middle of her chest. The blood came out quicker and faster soaking her top, Buffy backed up scared and gasped reaching out to the stain. "Oh god, Faith…" she called out "GO TO HELL!" Faith screamed, anger flashing in her eyes. The blonde slayer looked up from the shirt to her face. Now green and one side rotted as she smiled at her laughing sickly while looking at her. "I did." She laughed the laughter getting louder and bolder.

Buffy jerked from her seat looking around seeing she was in The Bronze but no Faith. Her friends stopped talking seeing how Buffy jumped out from her seat, she began to pant running her hand throw her hair as people talked, laughed, and danced around the club. "Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked concerned sitting next to her. "No I'm fine; I must have dozed off sorry guys." Buffy mumbled out rubbing her sleepy eyes. "You didn't have a nightmare did you Buffy?" the red head then asked looking at her. "I'm fine really, go ahead do what you were doing." the blonde assured and Willow frowned getting up and sat next to Oz giving her one last frowning look. The small girl sighed running a hand down her face and brushed back her hair. That dream felt so real, maybe going out with the gang wasn't a good idea right now. Just then some one stood in front of her and she looked up at the person frowning. "Hi Buffy." Scott smiled sweetly and Buffy returned a fake smile.

"Hi." She replied back glancing at Willow. "I didn't plain on seeing you here." "Yeah I don't come here often on week ends I'm usually some where else." Scott answered; it became quiet for a moment. "Umm…would you…like to dance." He asked nervously "Oh um…not right now sorry." Buffy blurred out. "It's ok I'll just be over there if you want to dance just come on over then that's all." Scott shrugged off walking away and Buffy sighed putting her head down. "You didn't tell him I was coming here did you?" she asked the red head. "No I didn't he just appeared." She replied and Buffy nodded laying her head against the couch arm sleep over taking her again. "Seems nice." A husky soft voice whispered next to Buffy. She opened her eyes looking beside her, and Faith sat closely next to her grinning as she looked at Scott by the bar ordering a drink. "The Scott boy, I got his name right, right?" Faith asked, the slayer looked around her puzzled, ignoring her question. Around her Xander and Cordilea were arguing and Oz and Willow were making out on the love seat. How could they not see Faith was here? She hoped she wasn't going mad; she looked back at the brunette. "You like that Scott guy?" Faith asked eyeing him carefully and she played with her fingers.

"You jealous?" Buffy teased and Faith snorted looking into bright green eyes. "Please that little boy got nothing on me." She laughed as Buffy eyed her carefully. "Besides he's not your type." The slayer laughed at her "And you so happen to know what my kind is?" she asked raising a brow and Faith smirked at her cockily. "Well for one thing he's a guy. And that whole normal sweet guy thing isn't for you, you like'em bad to bone." She purred inching closer to her as Buffy began to pant also leaning into her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be dead?" Buffy asked softly inches away from the vampire's lips. "Beats the hell outta me, can we ask questions later after the kissin?" Faith replied her desire over coming her. Buffy leaned in their lips now touching into a soft loving kiss at first. They parted for a moment then went back in their kiss now heated and argent with passion. Faith placed her hands on the blonde's waist while the slayer put a hand on her neck and the other in her thick dark hair. Buffy moaned at the feeling of the brunette's hands on her skin underneath her shirt and that made small circles on it.

Willow walked across the kissing couple giving Oz a drink and they began to talk with Xander and Cordilea now not seeing both girls on the couch making out. Faith ran her fingers through blonde silky hair and ran her nails down Buffy neck making her moan out. They parted Faith looked at her, her eyes dark with need as Buffy was panting moving closer to her. "I love you." She called out and Faith smiled at her stroking her hair. "I love you too." She whispered back kissing the slayer again and slowly began to lift her shirt up. Buffy back up a little stopping Faith's hand from taking her shirt off. "Faith, not here." She told her looking around the club and her friends that where still talking and smiling. "They can't see us B, don't worry." The brunette stated looking back at her lover. They kissed again getting lost in their touch as someone began calling Buffy's name. "Buffy." the voice called, first low and unclear and it got louder. "Buffy." the voice called yet again sounding familiar and much clearer "Buffy wake up!" the blonde jumped from the couch sitting up straight. "Jeez Buff that must have been some dream." Xander sighed standing in front of his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. The dream just felt so real." The slayer replied smiling sheepishly and rubbed her eyes. "You sure you're ok?" Willow asked very worried. "Yeah, I'm just gonna head home guys. Sorry I'm just not with it right now." Buffy stated getting up and walked across the dance floor. "Hey!" Scott yelled placing a hand on her arm stopping her. "Hey." She responded back frowning "Oh no sorry I'm just going home." "I could walk you home if you want." Scott offered "Oh no I'll be fine really you don't need to." The slayer replied fidgeting a little. "No I'll walk you home besides it's dangerous out there. I'll be happy to walk you home." Scott stated and Buffy sighed "Ok sure." She agreed walking out with Scott next to her. "So how's everything?" he asked as they walked out the club into the cool night. "A big mess right now but I'll be fine." Buffy replied softly wrapping her arms around her waist as she walked. "You sure? You seem upset." Scott asked concerned looking beside him at her. "It's just…I'm just dealing with the death of someone very important to me that's all." The blonde noted feeling odd at telling him this. "Oh I'm so sorry that must be bad." Scott replied feeling sad.

"No, it's ok I'll deal it, it's just hard that's all." The small slayer explained "Was this person someone you loved?" Scott asked curiously "Yeah, they were and it didn't happen that long ago either." The small blonde nodded looking down at the gravel as she walked. "Well I'm always here if you want to talk to me Buffy." Scott noted and Buffy looked at him smiling lightly. "Yeah as well as my other friends I know." She told him and they walked on into the dark night finally reaching her house. "Well I guess I'll see you around." She told him nervously, he looked down then up at her again from the bottom stairs of the porch. "Yeah, see you in school." He smiled kindly and Buffy walked in and he left.

BUFFY'S ROOM

Buffy walked into her room quietly trying not to wake her mom as she closed the door and got dressed into her pjs. She looked down at the ring on her finger studying it for a moment and twisted on her finger. She slid the ring off and put it on her draw and pulled out some night clothes to sleep in. Once dressed she climbed into bed instantly falling a sleep, she felt the bed go down from added weight on it as someone crawled up the bed and pressed their body against her's. She opened her eyes and saw Faith looking down at her smirking, both her hands on the side of her head. Buffy jumped surprised and looked up into the brown dark eyes. "How are you here?" she whispered, Faith laughed. "Because you want me here B. So how was that walk with that Steve boy." The brunette asked anger flashing in her eyes for a moment of mentioning him. "His name is Scott." The blonde corrected and Faith scoffed. "Whatever, I don't like that kid." She replied honestly and Buffy laughed. "You're jealous." She smiled "Am not, I don't wanna talk about it." The vampire sighed and went down catching her lips with her's.

Buffy arched up to her body meeting her full lips and ran her hand into her dark raven hair, Faith rubbed against the slayer making her moan out and move her hands down her back under her top. Slowly lifting up the shirt she wore, the vampire sat up straddling her waist and pulled the top off and went back down kissing her again. Buffy moaned feeling her fingers pull at her shirt and slowly pull the cotton clothing off her. "This can't be real." She whispered out looking up at the brunette. "I can be as real as you want me to be." Faith purred grinning down at her, her eyes dark with want for the little slayer. "In that case I don't ever want to leave. I wanna stay here with you forever." Buffy replied kissing her hard, Faith broke the kiss. "Forever's a long time." She noted "You sure you wanna stay with me forever B?" the blonde nodded placing a small kiss on her lips. "Forever." She assured to her and they began to discard each other's clothes tossing them around the room carelessly. Buffy tossed in her sleep, a hand behind her head and she arched her back off the bed in pure bliss sighing lightly into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BUFFY'S ROOM

Buffy woke up sitting on her bed for just a moment and reached an arm out to her night stand beside her bed. Picking up the silver small ring in her fingers and began to play with it for a little. She sighed frowning thinking shortly until a knock came on her room door bringing her of her thoughts, she looked up just as it opened. "Hi honey, sleep well? Do you want to come to the meeting with Snyder?" Joyce asked sweetly to her daughter; the small blonde ran a hand through her hair. "No you go ahead I have something to do." She replied, Joyce looked at her concerned. "Ok sweetie I'll see you when you get back." Joyce agreed walking out and Buffy looked down at her ring once again.

FAITH'S MANSION

Buffy walked through the dark quiet mansion standing in front where Acathla once stood at. She looked down at her hands where the ring was at between her fingers, running them across the design of the silver jewel. Remembering to where she killed Faith, she looked down at the floor tears forming into her bright green eyes. Crouching down slowly to the ground she stared at the ring once again, hesitating, holding back and thinking for a second. "Goodbye." She whispered, placing the ring on the floor and stood there for a moment getting up then looked around at the halls of the large mansion turning around. She made her way toward the main entrance of the house and left just as a bright light came shining on the ring slowly getting brighter and brighter by the minute.

The ring began to vibrate clinging against the concrete as a huge light blinded the room making a dimension opened above the ring and a body came out falling to the ground falling with a hard thump. The portal closed and on the floor laid a naked woman on her side, she was too weak to get up and only managed to lift her head up as she panted, shivering all over as she lay confused .Not know where she was or what happened to her. "B-Buffy." She whispered out her voice small and shaky trying to get up again. Her thoughts only able to remember the blonde slayer, telling her to go to her but she was too weak to moveand everything was a blur. Not know if this was real and nothing but a trick that the demons were playing on her again.

NOTES: I know this chapter is short sorry but it felt like it should be ended here. I'll write more soon so don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE PATROL

Buffy walked through the woods of the night, an axe in hand and she began tossing it around as she walked along. So far no vamps, it was a quiet slow night today for patrol, she wished Giles hadn't made her go out. She could have been at home or at the bronze with the gang right now instead of here doing nothing and just waiting. She froze solid when rustling came from the bushes to her left She stared at it frowning. Gripping her axe tighter her body tense and now on edge to attack, the rustling came again this time behind her; she turned around now holding her weapon up high. It was deadly silent which made her worry more; with in seconds the creature ran from the bushes and tackled her to the ground. She struggled underneath it managing to get free from kicking it off her. She quickly recovered springing to her feet her hands now up in fight stance. She lost her axe at the tackle; it was a good 2 feet away from her on the dirt.

She looked angrily up at the beast and meet eyes with something she never thought she would in a million years. "Faith?" she gasped out, the vampire stared at her panting, rage and anger in her eyes. She stood up full length of her height her clothes stained and ripped. "Faith it's me, Buffy." The blonde whispered softly near tears to see her in so long. Faith looked at her, the anger in her eyes disappearing as the name brought back flashes of the slayer and her together. She fell to the floor on her knees her face in shock and sadness, Buffy slowly walked over to her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and began to cry on her. Nuzzling her stomach and breathing in her sweet scent that she gave off as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Buffy." She cried out, holding her even harder. "God is it really you?" the small slayer ran a hand through her thick dark hair, tears silently coming down her face as well.

"It's me, I'm here for you." She croaked out, her voice cracked with so much sadness and emotions. Faith slowly made her way to her feet, having Buffy help her because she was still so very weak. "I missed you so much Buffy." She called out; hugging her lover tightly and she hugged her back. Her mind still in the state of shock, she hoped it was real, she was tired of all the dreams she would get all the time about this dark beauty before her. "I missed you too, you have no idea." She whispered into her ear, stroking her raven black hair. They broke the hug looking deeply into each other's eyes and lean in slightly. Their lips touching lightly, as if testing if this was real at all, Buffy placed a hand on her cheek. Brushing her fingers along Faith's skin making her shiver at it's gentle loving touch. "Please let this be real." Buffy wished her voice in a hushed whisper, Faith smiled at her. "It is, I can prove it to you." She nodded at her, capturing her lips with her's. The kiss slow and sweet, with such longing for one another, the vampire ran her hand through the golden locks of the small slayer's hair.

She moaned out at the feeling of soft smooth hands on her back and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck deepening the kiss. They ended the kiss when Buffy needed air; she panted heavily and looked up into comforting brown loving eyes. She curled up into her chest, tucking her head under Faith's chin; she smiled down at Faith rested her chin on her head and ran her fingers down the blonde's back. "Don't leave me." Buffy cried out softly and Faith hugged her tighter. "Never B." she agreed and looked down at her backing away a little. "We should go to mine, I need some rest I feel so tired right now." She offered "How do you feel?" the small blonde asked curiously "Like shit and like I've been hit by a tuck…make that two trucks all at the same time." She replied rubbing her head. "Come on let's go, I'll help you." Buffy agreed helping Faith walk through the woods of the night. "Thanks B, I owe ya one." The brunette sighed relived.

FAITH'S MANSION

Buffy walked Faith to the couch of the entrance of the living room and the brunette sat there groaning in great pain. "You're hurt, let me see." She asked worried "No I'm fine B, honest." She smiled meekly, she knew the blonde wasn't buying it but it was worth a shot. "I'm going to keep asking you until you say yes you know that right?" she noted, placing her hands on her hips and tapped her foot looking mother like to the dark haired beauty, Faith sighed. "Fine." She agreed and Buffy sat next to her lifting up her shirt and looked her over. "You have so many cuts and bruises Faith. God what did they do to you there?" Buffy cried shocked at the deep long wounds. Some cuts were old and some fresh and still bleeding. "You don't want to know B." Faith simply replied "You'll need stitches on some of them. Do you have a first aid kit?" the slayer asked sternly "Yeah upstairs in my room in the draw." The brunette responded and she ran upstairs to retrieve it.

When she came back she placed the box on the floor and asked Faith to lie down. She slipped on the gloves and began to get started by cleaning the wounds and stopping the bleeding. When it was done she got ready for the stitching, the vampire cringed at the pain she got now and then from the needle. "All done." Buffy announced later on and Faith sat up relieved. "Thank god." Faith sighed running a hand through her hair and looked down at her hands before looking at the blonde beside her. "You left this." She called gently and handed her the sliver ring. Buffy carefully took it looking at it, then up at the brunette. "Can you put it on me?" she asked sheepishly, Faith nodded taking the ring back and Buffy held her hand out. The ring slowly sliding down her ring finger and fitting perfectly like before so many other times she's worn it. "All we need now is a priest to announce us man and wife and we're set." Faith joked and put her hands at her side again. "I don't think same sex marriages are allowed." The slayer frowned "I'm not one for politics B. So…what's be goin on in old Sunnyhell while I was gone?" the dark woman asked casually.

"Oh…a lot has." Buffy fidgeted looking at the marble floor. "Homecoming, school, slaying all that stuff, and I'm uh…pregnant." "What!" Faith screamed surprised "Way to go B, to find some random guy for a screw and end up getting knocked up real nice Blondie. Who's the father?" the slayer could see the angry and hurt in her girlfriend's eyes. "Uh…you actually." The small slayer quietly replied and Faith stood silent in shock. "W-what? How?" she croaked out facing the blonde goddess to. "I don't know but I have the gang looking that up. This just can't be good." Buffy responded, and Faith nodded. "Yeah I know that, Angel and my birth were bad. I was just to be born and that would cause the end of the world. I was supposed to set Lucifer free but when Angel was born that stopped it. God I hope history doesn't repeat it's self with my kid." Faith panicked. "Oh I hope so too, I just don't want our child to be evil." Buffy cried biting her lip nervously. "Buffy you should leave before your mom worries." Faith reminded to her. "Worry later, right now I want to be with you." She yawned crawling up to the brunette and laid on her curling up to her chest.

"You sure about that?" Faith asked concerned, Buffy nodded closing her eyes and Faith wrapped her arms around the golden angel. "But what about-" "Shh, sleep now talk later." Buffy shushed and went to sleep in her arms and the vampire smiled at her falling asleep too. Smiling at the happy feeling she got from this young woman before her, finally feeling like she was home and she loved that feeling that she hadn't felt in so many years.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

FAITH'S MANSION  
Buffy stirred in her sleep, sighing and shifted onto her back, she opened her eyes and looking into brown loving eyes. She leaned on her elbows looking down at the brunette rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Faith smiled at her, rubbing her thumb against her back. "Hey." The slayer smiled, her voice husky with sleep "Hey yourself." The vampire replied and they kissed briefly. Faith stared down at her stunned by her beauty and bright green eyes. "What?" Buffy asked blushing a little "Nothing's wrong, you look…" Faith sighed thinking for a moment. "What, ugly?" Buffy squeaked out running her hands through her bed hair. "No B you look perfect." The slayer's girlfriend finished and she blushed more. "Thank you, you're so sweet." She smiled kissing the brunette more passionately. "Hmm…I should say things like this more often." Faith smiled and the blonde laughed kissing her on the cheek. Then got up off the couch, Faith frowned confused. "Where are you going?" she asked gently "I'm gonna go kill the cat on my head. Did you see my hair?" Buffy replied running her finger through her messy hair.

"No mirror." She reminded and Buffy sighed upset. "You know this place isn't really girl friendly." She grumbled, Faith laughed. "How do you even get your hair or make up on?" Buffy asked her curiously, the brunette shrugged. "I just do." She answered and got up going to the blonde and wrapped her arms around the slayer's slim waist. "Shouldn't you be going to school? Tell your mom that you're ok, I bet she's worried sick about you." She instructed to her lover, Buffy pouted. "Since when did you start being so responsible?" she whined still pouting, Faith chuckled at her. "Since now." She smirked, leaning down and kissed Buffy's pouted lips. "I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you." She sighed "I know but you have to." Faith urged, whispering as she looked into emerald green eyes. Buffy put her hands on her waist and Faith placed her hands on the small slayer's arms, shivering at the feeling of the blonde slayer's fingers on her stomach.

They stood still and quiet for a few minutes looking deeply into each other's eyes, desire and need shining through both their eyes. "You should go now. Before any of us have no will left to leave." Faith panted, her voice husky, making Buffy shiver at her deep needing voice. "Yeah." She panted back just as huskily, she parted and walked away to the entrance of the mansion, Faith stood still watching her sternly. The blonde paused at the door for a moment, holding back and moved to go through the door only she didn't reach it. A pair of hands grabbed her by the waist pulling her in and turned her around, followed by full soft lips that met her's and she eagerly and hungrily returned the kiss back. "Skip school just for today." Faith panted her hand on the back of Buffy's neck when they broke the kiss. "Ok." The small slayer agreed easily and pulled the brunette back down for a hot rough needing kiss. Faith grabbed her lifting her up and put her onto the couch and continued to kiss her.

THE LIBIARY

"Willow if you do see Buffy please tell her to meet me here. I need to talk to her it is quite important." Giles asked the red head wiping his glasses and put them back on. "Tonight if she can." The watcher added in and Willow nodded. "Yeah sure Giles, I wonder why she didn't show up to day. I'll check her place after school." The witch assured "Excellent thank you Willow." Giles nodded and walked back to his office and she left.

LA

Angel came from the back yard of his hotel making his way to the entrance of the hotel. Fred was behind the check out counter reading a piece of paper and looking back at an open book and scribbled words on a lined piece of paper now and then. The vampire put the axe he held in his hand back in the cupboard and closed it. "No missions Fred?" he eagerly asked the Texan. She looked up from her work, pushing her glasses back to her so they wouldn't slide off her face. "No sorry Angel no calls." She frowned looking back down on her work determine to finish what she was doing. Angel sighed frustrated and walked over to the couch and sat down on it just as the entrance door to the hotel opened. In came a tall cheerful green demon, he fixed his suit he wore and walked to the counter of the check out desk. "Good morning Fred, Angel, Gunn." The green skinned demon smiled, as Gunn walked down the last pair of steps when he just entered the room. "Morning." Fred smiled brightly and Gunn waved.

"Hi Lorne, what did you get?" Angel asked in a drone voice to the demon, Lorne frowned. "Boy is he having a bad day." Lorne mumbled and cleared his throat. "My friend of mine in Sunny dale did find something." Angel perked up in his seat; Fred looked up at him as Gunn stood across from him leaning on the counter. "For one thing Buffy's back in Sunny dale but get this so is your good old sister Faith." Lorne replied, Angel stared at the green demon shocked. "But how?" he managed to croak out softly, Lorne looked at him. "I don't know, but if I also heard correctly. Buffy here is pregnant and with Faith's child." Lorne added in this time the LA group was even more shocked. "What?" Angel called out frowning "A kid? That means I'm gonna be a uncle." "Big news I know." Lorne nodded seeing the speechless vampire's face. "I have to get to her." The brooding vampire exclaimed getting off the couch. "In sunlight?" Gunn reminded looking out the window. "Hate to break it to you sweet cheeks but your friend here is right. The last thing Faith needs is to have you to her in a bucket of ash." Lorne agreed, Angel began to pace.

"Buy I have to see her. She's alive, alive!" Angel cried excitingly "You can do that tonight Angel just not right now." Fred replied smiling sadly, the vampire nodded. "Yeah ok, thanks for the help Lorne." He thanked his green friend. "Anytime, baby doll." Lorne smiled and left. "Hey Angel I almost got this prophecy done." Fred called smiling widely pleased with her self; Angel walked over to her standing beside her and looked down at the paper she was writing on. "The dark side will come together with light, pure bliss and happiness will be made between the two crating… That's it?" Angel read aloud then looked at Fred. "Yeah, that's it so far give me some more time and I'll get it." She admitted upset with her self. "Ok, you got far it's a good start Fred. I'll just be upstairs if you guys need me." Angel announced and walked upstairs leaving Fred to continue her work.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THE HIGH SCHOOL

Buffy walked into the school with a huge smile on her face feeling so happy then she could remember. She just left from Faith's after a long and hot make out session; it took all her will power to leave her. She came into the library and sat on to the chair to the table. "Hey Giles, you wanted me?" the blonde called into the quiet room. The watcher came out from his office and walked to her. "Yes I did, I was told from the watcher's council that a demon by the name of Lagos is to come here seeking for the Glove of Myhnegon. What the glove's power is or does isn't told nor known, but it is indeed dangerous. I need you to patrol for Lagos and kill him before he finds the glove." The British watcher supplied "Ok, I'll patrol tonight." The blonde nodded "You may go now Buffy." Giles nodded and the slayer left. "What he say?" Faith called from within the darkness. "I need to kill a demon and find the Glove of Myhnegon." She stated looking into the darkness. "The Glove of Myhnegon, I never thought it would exist. We have to find it and destroy it, it's dangerous." The brunette noted walking out from her hiding spot and walked to her girlfriend.

"You can't be going, you're still weak." The small slayer ordered looking Faith up and down. "Not as weak, I'm getting stronger Buffy." The vampire added in "Faith go home." Buffy urged as the brunette walked closer to her. "I want to stay with you, I want to help you. And you shouldn't be going either on patrol with you pregnant and all." The dark haired beauty pointed out. "I'm still good for patrol, besides some one needs to get this demon." Buffy shot back, looking into brown soulful eyes. "I still can't believe we're having a kid." Faith whispered as she smiled placing her hand on Buffy's stomach. "I can't either." The slayer nodded, and they pulled in for soft sweet kiss. That soon became passionate and heated; hands began to roam over hot smooth skin. Faith pulled away leaving them both panting heavily from the kiss. "Buffy." Faith warned, and the blonde looked down sadly. "Yeah, r-right, we can't I know. I'm sorry." She nodded "No it was me I shouldn't have done that." The brunette corrected "Yeah well if I let you then it would have gotten worse. I mean…if we do it again you would lose your soul, god this really is a mode killer huh?" Buffy laughed sarcastically, Faith looked beside her fidgeting. "Maybe you should patrol by yourself." The brunette suggested

"Yeah, ok I'll uh…see you later. I was kinda hoping to go to your place after patrol." The small blonde frowned wondering if Faith was ok with it. "Maybe you should tell your mom you're ok after patrol first." Faith reminded "Oh right I'll see you then." Buffy nodded and ran off, this time Faith let her and she walked home. While in the bushes was Xander, he was speechless to the sight of Faith up and walking. Which also confused him badly, how could she still be here? That he would have to ask Buffy herself maybe she would know. Xander got up from his hiding spot and walked home, he would tell the other's about this first thing tomorrow.

LA

Angel walked down the flight of stairs while putting on his trench coat and walked to the check out counter. "Fred, Gunn! You ready to go? We have to hurry before sunset." He announced into the hotel. Fred came from out back and Gunn walked in from the entrance. "Yeah we're ready." Fred replied taking off her glasses and put them on her shirt. "Ok, Gunn you got the car pulled out front?" the vampire asked "Yeah it's out front." He nodded and the three of them began to walk out. "Fred bring that prophecy with you. Something tells me we'll need it." He called to the Texan and Fred ran in the office getting the piece of paper. They went out front, Angel in the driver seat and they hoped in the car driving off.

THE CEMETERY

Buffy walked along the graveyard, of every museum and she hadn't met the Lagos demon the whole time. The night was hot, but a light breeze came once in a while, the slayer moved her bangs from her eyes to the back of her ear and continued to patrol. She was about to call it a day when a tall armored suited demon came behind her roaring and hit her to the floor. She recovered getting to her feet and pulled out a stake, Lagos roared again charging. Buffy kicked him in the stomach making him double over and the blonde rolled over his back taking out his axe he carried on his back. She turned around striking a hit but it was dodged and he back hand her. Sending her into a crypt wall, the slayer groaned out in pain trying to make it to her feet again and grabbed the axe. Lagos grabbed her by the throat and lifted her over his head cutting off her air supply. The small blonde choked out trying to break free, Lagos snarled at her looking into her green eyes.

That's when something jumped from above the roof of the crypt and jumped on top of Lagos choking him. He let go of Buffy and began to roar and thrash around angrily, Buffy fell to the floor cough violently. Lagos threw the attacker off him, the attacker tripped him and got back up. Grabbing Lagos by his amour and punched him in the face then held both sides of his face and snapped his neck. Making a sickening crackling noise be heard and Buffy cringed at the disturbing noise. The thing dropped Lagos on the floor and walked to Buffy, the small slayer crawled away scared not seeing the attacker's face. "Buffy." Faith whispered walking into the moonlight, her pale skin shining in the light. Buffy sighed relieved, as the brunette offered a hand to her. The small blonde took it and got up to her feet wiping the dirt off her. "Are you ok?" Faith asked concerned checking her over for any wounds. "Yeah I'm fine." Buffy groaned out putting a hand on her lower back.

"I just got slammed into a wall I should be fine in a few days. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home?" "Yeah I got worried about you. It's a good thing I came." Faith replied looking at the dead demon. "Yeah." Buffy agreed looking at the demon too then up at the brunette. "Let me walk you home?" The vampire asked in a softy tone. "Yeah sure." She nodded and Faith walked to her and put her hand with Buffy's and they walked home hand in hand. Faith leaned down to her and they kissed shortly while they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

FAITH'S MANSION

"Faith!" Angel yelled into the quiet mansion looking around every hall. Fred and Gunn entered after him searching the place. "She's here I know it, I can smell her scent here." The brooding vampire assured as an upstairs door opened and Faith walked down the stairs. "What the hell, Angel!" she smiled widely and he ran to her giving her a big bear hug. "You're alive! It's so good to see you." He smiled happily and stood back. "Yeah same with you big guy." Faith smiled back patting him on the arm. "Hey Fred, Gunn." The LA gang waved at her. "So how's everything?" Angel asked, sitting on the couch, and the rest followed. "Kinda a blur with me being recently dead just about 3 days ago, but I'll get use to it." The brunette sighed "I'm so glad you're back!" Angel laughed smiling excitingly. "Faith what's this thing with Buffy pregnant with your child?" Fred asked frowning; the brunette's face became sullen.

"Yeah B is." She spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm gonna be a uncle." Angel noted becoming happy at the thought. "Yeah well this whole birth thing with my child is just ringin somethin bad here. What if the kid's birth was like our birth Angel?" the vampire explained "Oh I hope not." Angel sighed "How far is Buffy?" Fred asked curiously "Not much I'd say 1 month and a half." Faith replied "Faith you don't mind if we just stay here for the night? The sun's about to rise." Angel asked "No go ahead." Faith agreed and the gang walked up stairs to get ready for bed.

STREETS OF SUNNYDALE

A cab pulled up to the side walk of the streets and the passenger came out from the back seat. "That'll be $5.50." the cab driver called to the man from the window. The man paid the money and the car drove off. The man had dark black hair, done in spikes, his eyes a bright crystal blue, he was growing in his bread showing just orange prickled hair, his clothes he had was a black trench coat, with a silky red button up long sleeved shirt ,slightly tight black jeans, and black dressy shoes. He smirked widely while looking around the streets of Sunny dale. "I, so this must be ye old Sunny dale. Not bad I say, I should pay me kids a small visit after this." The black haired man smirked as he spoke in a thick Irish accent. He looked in front of him seeing the city town hall across the street and the man fixed his trench coat and walked his way to the building.

HIGH SCHOOL

Buffy walked in to the library and slowed down to a stop seeing her friends sitting on the table with tense stern looks on their faces and staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked frighten, it stood quiet for a little bit longer. "Why didn't you tell us Buffy?" Xander spoke up first. "What do you mean?" the blonde slayer asked puzzled, Xander looked back down at the table tapping his fingers. "About Faith." Willow replied, Buffy started at them speechless and shocked. "How is she back?" Giles asked just as upset as the others. "Shouldn't you be getting with the staking and just dust her?" Cordilea yelled out. "No look guys Faith has a soul, she came back like that. I don't know how she came back but she did and she's good." The slayer explained to the gang. "For how long Buffy? Until you end up giving her another happy again?" Xander shot back, anger clearly seen in his eyes.

"No we wouldn't do that again I'm sure of it." Buffy exclaimed "I would like you to remind me that Faith has tortured me countless for many hours. Do you remember that Buffy?" Giles reminded "Yes I know but she also did to Angel and he forgave her because he knows it wasn't really her." The slayer nodded "How did you guys even know she's back you weren't spying me were you?" she demanded "No I was on my way here last night to Giles." Xander answered "Look guys she's good I swear it. She's even helping me find the glove, you can trust her." Buffy sighed hoping her friends believed her. "It is a risk we can not take until we are sure Buffy. Keep Faith away from the Glove of Myhagon for now." The watcher ordered "We'll have Angel help search into this instead." Buffy glared at them angrily and nodded walking out.

MAYOR'S OFFICE

"I approve of your idea Mr. Harper." Mayor Wilkins smiled warmly as he sat at his desk. "Like I thought you would Mr. Wilkins. I was hoping you would help me too, I could use some fine men for my plans." The man explained "Why of course Mr. Harper, you see Liam I too want the birth of your daughter's child to be born as well." Wilkins nodded while he folded his hands together. "Things that are promised to be done when it is born I desperately want to happen. So do anything you wish to have that child, if you need men I will assist them to you gladly. The finest of my men you will have." Liam smirked widely "Thank you Mr. Wilkins, I can not wait to see me daughter's and son's face when I pay them a wee little visit." The Irish man laughed "You're welcome Mr. Harper; I will send my men to your house in a few hours if I can." Wilkins assured and Liam walked out. Mr. Wilkins picked up his phone dialing down a number of the buttons. "Yes James, I need a dozen men sent to me. The best of the best." There was a short pause "They don't have to be human, and send her. Ok thanks." Wilkins smiled gleefully putting the phone down. "This is going to be one big show down soon." He laughed excitingly

FAITH'S MANSION

"Faith?" Buffy called as she walked into Faith's room, she turned around as the brunette came out from the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her wet form, she froze looking at the blonde. "Buffy." She called out puzzled "What are you doing here?" "Oh well I-I needed to see you. For that glove thing did you find it?" Buffy stuttered looking anywhere but at Faith's nakedness that lay just beneath the towel. "Yeah about that I don't have it but know where to get it." The vampire explained "This is kinda a bad time to come." She walked to her draw getting her clothes out. "I noticed." The slayer nodded looking away as she saw Faith drop the towel. Seeing the tattoo again that she had on to her back. "I-I should go or wait down stairs." The blonde suggested getting out and shut the door behind her when she bumped into Angel. "Oh I'm sorry, oh! Angel hi, I didn't know you were here." She smiled greeting the brooding vampire. "Yeah just came in yesterday." He exclaimed "You and Faith weren't…" "Oh no, why does everyone think that? I was just talking to her and she's getting dressed right now." The small blonde replied as the door swung open and a fully clothes Faith came in to view.

"Faith I need to show you something important, can you come down stairs for a moment?" Angel asked urgently to his sister. "Yeah sure but make it quick I gotta patrol." She agreed and Angel leaded the way down stairs. "Buffy I'll be out in a little bit you could wait outside or in my room if you want." She told her girlfriend and went down stairs. "There's something I thought you should know." Angel started taking the prophecy from the low table in the middle of the living room. "This." Faith went beside him looking down at the writing of the olden paper. "It's a old paper big deal." She shrugged "No but just not any paper it's a prophecy. Here look at this, Fred managed to translate the words." The vampire responded putting the paper down and got the lined piece of paper with Fred's writing on it. Faith held the white sheet and read it quietly to herself, her face now a big frown. "This can't be right." She cried "I think it is, if we just got a little bit more we could tell the rest. But from the looks of it, it's a prophecy here about you and Buffy." Angel added in, as Faith put the paper down.

"We have to stop it then before it's too late." The brunette ordered sternly "We don't know what to stop. It still needs some more work, we're close I can tell but for now, watch your self Faith and Buffy." Angel responded his look worry and concern for his sister. "I will big guy don't worry just get the rest of it done." Faith nodded going to the closet and pulled out her jean jacket. She slid it on going up stairs to her room; Buffy looked at the picture that was placed on the night stand next to Faith's bed. A picture of her in her backyard laying in the grass that Faith took from the back porch giving her some shade to take the picture in the sun. She was surprised that she still had it and the picture next to it was of her and Faith on the front porch, they were standing up against the door holding hands and smiling. She remembered that day she asked Willow to take that picture of them, it was a digital camera. The only camera that would be able to let Faith show up on to, it was a good day that time. Buffy smiled at the frames putting them back on the night stand and looked at the door as Faith came in. "Ready to go?" she asked calmly, Buffy nodded and she noticed the pictures on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I kept them. Kinda hard not to, something to remember you by." She sighed picking up the frame. "It's ok I still kept some stuff of you too. Some pictures and items." The slayer informed, as Faith put the picture back down. "Anyway we should get going." She reminded looking down into green shining eyes. Eyes that held such beauty and innocents with in them, Faith leaned down and kissed her. Their kiss passionate and needing, Buffy wrapped her arms around her waist bringing her closer. They fell back on the bed with Faith laying on top of her their kisses continuing until Faith felt warm hands at the hem of her shirt going further up.

She stopped pulling back a little and looked down at the blonde underneath her. "Buffy." She sighed, shivers running down her back at the soft touches. "We have to patrol." She called out, the need and lust becoming greater inside her. "Now?" Buffy whined kissing the brunette's neck and nipped it gently, causing her to moan out. "Yes now." She nodded her eyes closed and enjoying the kisses she got from her lover. "Ok." The blonde whispered and stopped getting from under Faith. The dark beauty got up straightening her shirt. "You are evil you know that B." she laughed and Buffy smirked at her "You don't know the half of it." She teased and walked to the door. "Come on let's go." She commanded and Faith followed her out into the dark night.

LIAM'S HOUSE

Liam walked down the stairs of his basement, it was dim being only lit by many candles making a damp effect to it. Every window boarded up not sunlight shined through, her then stopped at the bottom step. Facing the wall to his shadow and it began to move and shift. Becoming twice as tall as him, and faced him. "It is done my lord, he will do as you ask." Liam told the shadow. "Excellent." The shadow spoke, its voice deep. "Now once you get the men you will use them to get to Angela." It laughed Liam smiled. "Then I could be free, once and for all! Is that right Liam?" "Of course you will be Lucifer." Liam nodded and bowed shortly to the shadow. "Good, I have waited long enough. For 12 generations I have, I was to be free from Angela's birth before to become my right hand man as well as you are my left hand man." Lucifer reminded "I know my lord." He nodded "But then Angelus was born!" Lucifer yelled "I am happy that I set up another prophecy where thee Slayer's child will set my free. Now if it does not I will order you to kill Angelus so that I can rise. If you fail I will be forced to posses a human body or a demon body and do it myself and I will kill you Liam. Do you understand?" Lucifer sneered at the man "Never so clearly my lord." Liam replied "Good now if those men that you have gathered fail I will send you my men." Lucifer added in.

"Of course, I will not fail though. Whatever is necessary to stop it I will do so." Liam agreed "Very well." Lucifer responded pleased with his answer he turned to his side now turning to Liam's shadow once again. Liam turned around facing a frighten girl tied and gagged as she hung from the ceiling from a hook and he smiled sickly to her. He walked over to her taking her off the hook and threw her onto the table in the middle of the basement. He tied her down ignoring her screams that came from underneath the gag and he took some weapons form a near by wall. "Did you miss me girl? I did, now we can have such fun as planed." Liam laughed holding his knife high cutting into her stomach making tears form in the corner of her eyes. The screams muffled by the gag in her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

THE HIGH SCHOOL

Fred and Gunn walked through the library holding a sheet that was wrapped around something. Giles came out from his office seeing the two, they stopped at the counter. "Hello Fred, Gunn. Nice to see you are both back in Sunny dale, how may I help you?" the watcher asked the two people approaching them. "Yeah Faith sent us here, she couldn't come you know with that whole sun problem." Gunn replied taking the sheet and put it on the counter. Giles walked beside him as he lifted the sheet showing the Glove of Mynahgon in it. He looked at it shocked and Gunn covered it again looking at him. "She said you would want to destroy it." He added in, Giles nodded. "Yes it has to be destroyed with a spell." He nodded "Oh a spell can I help!" Fred asked perking up "No I can handle it thank you Fred." Giles smiled and Gunn sighed. "Alright see ya later then." Gunn waved and walked out with Fred.

FAITH'S MANSION

Angel knocked on Faith's door and leaned against it to hear an invitation to come in. "It's open." Faith called from the other side, and Angel turned the knob walking in. Faith was standing next to her bed tuning her guitar; she looked up to her brother. "What's up?" she asked putting the guitar down on her nightstand, Angel sighed tucking his hands in his pocket of his jeans. "Is something bothering you Faith?" he asked softly she laughed at him giving him a puzzled look. "No what makes you think that?" she questioned back. "Faith I know you, and you're a really bad liar." Angel pointed out and Faith sighed giving in. "Ok ya got me, I might have some stuff botherin me. I mean with the whole havin a kid thing is big but then bein with B." She admitted sitting down on her bed Angel followed her. "Buffy? What's wrong I thought you're happy with her?" he asked puzzled, looking in front of him but not at her, he began playing with his fingers. "I am, god I love her so much. She makes me feel all these things I haven't felt before. But the whole curse thing I got I hate it, I wish there was some way to just get rid of it." The brunette explained running her fingers through her hair.

"But there isn't at least that I know of. We're supposed to suffer for all the things we did as vampires." Angle reminded looking at her; Faith looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She nodded sadly at him still not looking up at him. "I know, but I would do whatever it takes to get rid of it. So Buffy and me can really be together." The brunette sighed "That and so we could screw like two little lust bunnies and not worry about the whole evil thing." "I know what you mean there but what you ask for is hard to get. I mean to make it perminate or become human you would have to go to the ends of the world to get that. This would take about years." Angel exclaimed "I'm willing to do that." Faith told him in a quiet tone looking at him. "You would leave Buffy for years just to get one little thing? You would leave her with your child to go across the world?" the brooding vampire asked with a big frown on his face. Faith sighed looking back down at her lap. "I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. I mean I wouldn't be gone long I promise. I just want it gone that's all; I would give up everything I have to make Buffy happy." She confirmed Angel nodded understanding.

"I know you think it's best but what about Buffy? I think she needs you right about now, ask her. Talk to her and see if she would just let you slip away from her?" Angel asked giving Faith more to think about. "I know this needs more thinkin but I want to get rid of this curse that's for sure." She informed "But for now just do some more thinking on that." Angel ordered and just then Fred ran in with an exciting look on her face. "You guys! I finished the prophecy! I haven't read it yet but I just thought you would want to read it first." Fred called to them; Angel couldn't help but smile at her giddiness. "Yeah sure Fred." He nodded getting up and Faith followed him going into the living room. Angle picked up the paper and Faith stood next to him eager to read it as well. "Dark and light will come to together creating a child. The child alone of its birth will cause destruction, chaos, and death. Portals will open worlds will collide and the devil his self will come forth. He will take the child and raise it as if his own while the world ends. After its birth the mother will die and everything that existed now ends. It can not be stopped or fixed, blood will spill and everything will be gone." Angel looked up from the paper dread placed on his face.

He looked at Fred then at Faith, her expression was the same as his. He put the paper down going to his sister. "Faith." He called gently to her "This can't be right!" she cried "This just can't be happening Angel tell me it's not real." She begged to him, with tearful eyes. "God how I wish it wasn't Faith but it's real." He replied wrapping his arms around her in a big warm hug. She just stood still, the shock still on her, her mind wondering she wasn't even here. She didn't know if things were real and didn't want to know. "We…we have to fix this Angel." She croaked out, he backed away looking at her questioningly. "A spell anything, we need to fix it or stop it." "Faith I don't think we can." He replied she pushed him away hard almost knocking him over. "I don't care! Find a way, a spell or anything just do it!" she yelled to him Fred looked at her scared and Angel stood his ground to not go to her.

"Faith calm down." He tried holding his hands up. "Easy for you to say! This isn't your kid that's gonna do this and YOUR girlfriend that's gonna die!" she yelled out to him, tears forming into her eyes. "Faith please calm down we'll fix this I promise." Angel asked slowly walking to her. "You think this isn't hard on me? This is a niece or nephew that's gonna go evil here." "Find a spell do something Angel please! Just anything?" she begged falling to her knees and Angel went down to her holding her.

"Shh, I will Faith, I will. I promise I will just calm down." He whispered to his sister rocking her back and forth as she cried. "We have to tell Buffy,Faith." "No, don't tell her yet until we can fix this." She responded "Ok Faith, just go to bed. You must be tired, it'll be ok." The brooding vamp offered helping Faith up and went up stairs. Once she was in bed Angel went back down to Fred. "Gosh poor Faith." She sighed upset "What do we do?" "We look up spells to stop this. Anything we need and we need to do it fast." Angel answered, Fred nodded. "But this could be tricky or dangerous." She stated "I guess we'll have to take that chance then." Angel shot back and walked up stairs to get some sleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ON PATROL

The night was brisk and still, a slight breeze blew once a while of the dark cool night. The light of the full moon the only light for the cemetery as the two lovers walked in complete silents. Buffy walked in front while Faith stood a good few feet away from her, her head hung low. The tension in the air visible for the two but not knowing what to say about it. "Faith, what's wrong?" the slayer finally asked stopping and faced the vampire behind her. Faith looked up from the moist dirt and into loving green eyes that she could look forever into. "Nothin B, I'm fine." She grumbled to her girlfriend and looked back down. "You're a bad liar, what's wrong Faith?" the small blonde asked again, the vampire sighed giving in. "Just some stuff that's all. Can we not talk about it right now?" she begged with pleading sad deep brown eyes. "Faith." The slayer sighed upset, just as a petrified scream filled the air. Both girls went into fight mode and ran quickly to the yell, they abruptly stopped. Seeing a man feed upon a young girl, her screams now choked from her blood in her throat and nothing up a low gasp. "Drop the girl vamp!" Faith sneered pulling out a stake. The vampire pulled away facing the two, blood dripping down his face. He smirked widely at them while Faith had a shocked and dreadful look on her face.

"Angela, good to see you again." Liam smiled widely at his daughter licking the blood from his lips. "You!" Faith yelled angrily, her hands now tight fist. "Faith who's this?" Buffy asked frowning confused, looking from Faith to Liam. "Slayer, we finally meet." Liam chuckled turning to his human face. "You changed your look, no more orange hair." Faith pointed out, Liam ran his fingers through his black spiked hair. "Yeah I try to live in the present. You've changed too lassie, so what's with this child you have? Is it true? I will finally be a grandfather." Liam laughed straitening out his trench coat. "Not for long when I kill your ass." Faith growled "I thought you said all your family members were dead?" the blonde slayer asked confused. "They are but my dad." The brunette replied glaring at Liam. "Oh me little firecracker, I've got plans for you and the child." Liam smirked "You stay away from Buffy and my child or I swear I will kill you." Faith sneered walking closer to Liam. "Now Angela you know how I am with you keeping promises you can not keep." Liam tisked wagging his finger at her smiling brightly.

"Shut up you sick bastard! And you stay away from Buffy and my kid." Faith yelled her hands in an even tighter fist. "Ha, well I wish I could stay but I have things to do. Do me a favor tell me boy'o I said hello." Liam smiled waving his hand and in a second he teleported out. "How did he do that?" Buffy asked frowning "He's good at dark magic. Come on let's get out of here B." Faith replied walking out until a green samurai demon jumped from the tree above landing in front of the brunette. Faith growled now in game face, she threw a fast right hook to the green demon making him fly back into a tree. Buffy ran in kicking it in the jaw just as it got up, giving Faith some time to throw in another hit. She punched it low and pulled out a dagger just as it pulled out its long curved sword. They both struck, Faith getting a deep cut on her hand and it got a stab wound in its gut. The demon punched her and ran off. "Faith! Are you ok?" the blonde slayer asked panicked, kneeling down to her lover's side. "Yeah I'm ok." She nodded weakly looking down at her bleeding hand mixed with the green demon blood. She screamed out as she began to shake and contract, Buffy held her down scared and worried. "Faith!" she cried holding the vampire still the shaking and choking stopped leaving the vampire out cold. Buffy picked her up and began to head home.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith woke up with the thoughts of last night fresh in her head; she jumped up from her bed. Confused by not remembering how she got here and what happened on patrol that much. "Buffy?" she called into the quiet room, the room door slowly opened. "Good you're ok." Angel sighed relieved as he walked in sitting on the bed. "Do you remember anything?" he asked softly, Faith shook her head. "All I remember is patrolin with B and I met dad." She replied "You meet dad!" Angel exclaimed surprised "Yeah he's after my kid. Angel we have to do something a bout this." The brunette ordered "Yeah I know, buy first you should rest you gave me and Buffy a big scare." Angel suggested, Faith stared at herself shocked. Her hand on her heart, she looked up at her brother speechless. "What is it?" he asked "My heart." Faith panted out "its beating." "What? That's impossible you're dead." Angel explained "It's beating look feel it!" Faith yelled excited, he leaned in touching where her hand was. He pulled back quickly shocked at the feeling. "You're alive!" he yelled out, Faith smiled jumping up. "I'm alive!" she jumped on her bed and stopped panting tiredly. "I can breathe!" she jumped off the bed going to a window and pulled the curtain up, Angel hid away. He looked at her, basked in the rays unharmed, the bright sun showing off her extremely pale skin. She closed her eyes making a deep breathe enjoying the sun.

Until her stomach growled, she looked down at it clutching her stomach. "Whoa my stomach it growled." She noted looking at it confused "You must be hungry, um Faith can you close the curtain?" Angel asked creeping away from the sun. "Oh yeah." She pulled the curtain down and walked out to the kitchen. "Mornin Faith, my you're up early." Fred greeted "The usual?" Gunn offered getting ready to heat up a cup of pig's blood. Faith in haled smelling the food they were eating. She ran to the refrigerator taking out a carton of orange juice and opened it drinking straight from the carton. "Um Faith you might need a cup for that. And breathin is good too." Fred frowned seeing the juice spill onto the floor. She pulled away out of breathe panting heavily with a huge smile on, the juice leaving an orange juice mustache on her upper lip. "This is good!" she smiled putting it down and ran to the food that was set on the table. She took a fork scooping it up and took a bite. "Ow! Hot, hot!" she yelled quickly eating the eggs and swallowed it down. "Ok this is gettin freaky what's goin on with Ms. Vamp here?" Gunn asked just as Angel joined them. "My guess here is that Faith is a live." He responded "A live? You mean as in human?" Fred questioned "That's exactly what I mean." He nodded seeing her dig into the refrigerator again and took out some yogurt. "This is great!" she screamed giddily. "How is she human?" Gunn asked seeing her make a mess of the kitchen.

"I don't know buy I'm gonna find out." He whispered "Oh Buffy! I gotta tell B this! This is great, do you have any idea what this could do!" Faith smiled "I gotta meet her at the school." "Faith, you might wanna get dressed first." Fred laughed motioning to the brunette's clothes; she looked down at her boxers and tank top. "Oh yeah." She smiled running up stairs. "Ya know I kinda like happy fun human Faith. She's a lot livelier then when she was a vampire." Fred smiled getting back to eating her breakfast. "But ya gotta admit it is kinda freaky." Gunn sighed getting back to eating his food. "Yeah there's a gotta be a catch." Angel agreed hearing Faith laugh and run about up stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

HIGH SCHOOL

Faith walked in to the library, Giles glanced up from the counter seeing Faith and looked back down until he realized that it's daylight and she just so happens to be here. "What?" he frowned confused seeing Faith walk to the table and sit down, the sun from a small window shine down on her. She wasn't bursting into flames; she just sat there smiling enjoying the sun's rays on her. "You're not in flames." He pointed out speechless, Faith smiled. "Yeah." She smiled happily as the bell rang and people walked about getting to their classes. The doors swung open and Buffy walked in, Faith perked up in her seat happy to see her. "What-how are you doing that?" the blonde exclaimed seeing Faith covered in sun light. "Buffy! I woke up and I'm human!" the brunette yelled getting up from her seat and ran to her, giving her a big hug. "But…how?" she squeaked out speechless too. "Now that I think about it I remember fighting a demon. And its blood mixed with mine, and now I'm human. Do you know what it means B!" Faith exclaimed excited and grabbed both of Buffy's hands. She looked at her lover's hand surprised to feel the heat her body now gave off. "Um…Giles can that happen?" the slayer asked still confused. "I believe it can if it has happened." The watcher shrugged, the blonde faced Faith.

"We can really be together now Buffy." She whispered leaning in and pulled the blonde slayer in to a sweet and passionate kiss. They pulled back at both needing to breathe; she curled up to Faith looking into her brown deep eyes. Faith looked down at her smiling and held her close too. "You're warm." Buffy whispered softly "Yeah, I know." Faith whispered back. "Let's get out of here, I wanna see everything." The slayer nodded and they broke apart. "Um Giles I'll be back later just gonna show Faith around a little bit." She announced walking out with the dark beauty by her side.

OUT SIDE

"Oh look a pizzeria store." Faith called out interested in seeing the food store. "You have never eaten food at all huh?" Buffy asked curiously "No, I was born a vampire. The last thing my dad wanted to give me is human food." She replied then faced her perkily "Can we go inside and get some?" she begged pouting at the slayer, she gave in. "Ok come on let's go." She agreed and they walked in ordering a pie. Half was cheese and the other half pepperoni. "Ow, this is hot too." Faith cried fanning her mouth and quickly swallowed it. Buffy laughed at her taking a bite of her pizza, as she watched Faith eat. Few minutes later Faith ended up eating 4 slices and Buffy 3, they paid and headed out onto a near by bench. "This is cool, that pizza taste really good." She smiled, Buffy sat next to her moving in to sit next to her closely. "Yeah not bad for your first time." Buffy smiled leaning her head on her shoulder. "Hey Buffy look, a ice cream shop. Can we go there please?" the brunette begged "Ok come on." The blonde agreed getting up and went in.

Faith never tried a frozen treat before or knew they had too many flavors so she let Buffy go first and then picked her flavor. They walked out licking their ice cream cones. "This is better then pizza." She smiled; Buffy looked at her seeing the mess she was making. "Be careful you're making a big mess." She laughed taking a napkin and wiped Faith's face and hands. "Sorry, never knew this thing was messy." Faith laughed, they walked to the park just enjoying the day. "Let's go home." Buffy suggested "We should go to yours Angel is at mine." The brunette stated and Buffy nodded, they both headed home.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Faith walked to the kitchen getting out some juice and went to drink straight from the container until Buffy stopped her. "Whoa there missy, you might want a cup before you drink." She laughed giving Faith a cup and poured the ice tea inside. "See there you go." She smiled and Faith gulped it down. "Here clean your mouth." The small slayer giggled wiping Faith's mouth with a napkin. "Sorry I don't mean to be a pain." Faith apologized. "No it's ok; you're not a pain at all. You're just learning that's all." Buffy corrected, staring into chocolate brown soulful eyes in front of her. Faith looked back at her, her green emerald eyes capturing her; she leaned in kissing each other hard. From all the pent up need in so long, Faith picked her up slamming her into the refrigerator. Buffy wrapped her legs around her waist running her hands through thick dark hair. Faith placed her onto the table kissing her passionately, and roaming her hands over warm smooth skin. Getting moans from the blonde beneath her as rewards with every touch she did right, bringing more fire to her passion for her.

FAITH'S MANSION

"Angel we think we've found the demon." Fred called from her side of the door, the door opened and Angel appeared. Fred held up the thick big book to him, he looked down seeing a picture of the demon. He read the words next to the picture and looked up at the Texan. "That seems like our demon." He confirmed "So I guess we'll need to hunt it later tonight." Fred announced "Yeah tell Gunn, we leave at sun down. I'll get Faith to let her know if she wants to join." The vampire agreed and Fred went down stairs.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Faith dug into the refrigerator looking around. "Hurry up, oh and don't forget the ice cream!" Buffy yelled from up stairs, Faith got up closing the door with food in her hands wrapped up in a long thin sheet. "Ok!" she called back running up stairs and jumped on the bed. "Woo, your feet are cold." Buffy giggled as Faith slipped under the covers. "Well I guess you'll have to warm me up then." She smiled lying next to Buffy and they began to eat. "I love food." She smiled widely through a mouthful of chocolate. Buffy laughed at her as she now dug into the ice cream eating it. She looked at her girlfriend beside her, they both smiled and Faith leaned in giving her a sweet slow kiss. That built up its passion, Buffy moved on to her side kissing her more. Faith pulled back looking at the ice cream that dropped on to her collar bone. "Ok my human senses tell me that this is very cold." She yelped going to wipe it off until Buffy went down licking it up slowly. "All gone now." She smirked kissing the brunette and climbed on top of her straddling her waist. Faith moved the stuff aside sitting up and put her hand on Buffy's neck bringing her closer. "I love you." She whispered looking in to the green innocent eyes, Buffy smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She whispered back sweetly and went down kissing her hard. Moaning at the feeling of Faith's hands roaming down her body to where she needed her most right now. She moaned cringing a little at the feeling of her entering her after so long being with anyone, it was as if she was a virgin again. Faith sat up straight moving her hand in a steady pace at first. Buffy opened her eyes looking into hungry lustful eyes, which matched her own. She began to move with the brunette panting and groaning at every touch and move. "Mmm, Faith." She called out her breathing labor and short. Faith pulled her down kissing her hungrily as they moved together. She pulled back biting and sucking the blonde's neck getting a moan in return, while her other hand was placed on her waist. They continued both lost in the feeling of each other wrapped around one another never wanting it to all end too quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy and Faith lay in the bed wide awake just relaxing; Faith leaned against the bed post while Buffy lay on her. "Your heart I can hear it beating." Buffy smiled listening carefully to the beat. "Thump, thump…thump, thump. That's how it sounds." Faith smiled down at her running her fingers through blonde silky hair. "Yeah and it's gonna stay like that. You should get some sleep." She whispered down to the slayer "I don't want to I'm afraid you'll leave and get evil on me again." The slayer yawned, the brunette placed at kiss on her head. "I won't, I'll be right here when you open your eyes. Now go to sleep it'll be ok." Faith encouraged, the small blonde yawned again nodding. "Ok, promise?" she asked in a small tired tone, Faith smiled at how cute she was. "Promise." She confirmed and the blonde slayer dozed off to sleep. In the silents a blinding light filled the air getting her attention. Beside the bed stood a tall golden man and woman, they looked down at her. "Who the hell are you?" she whispered out curiously. "We are the oracles, vampire." The woman replied "We've come to talk to you, get dressed." Faith got up quickly putting on clothes and stood before them.

"What's going on?" she question confused, they motioned for her to follow them. Leading her into a door, she entered a power white light blinding her for just a second. She looked up from behind her hands seeing the room was now an empty big room all white and cloudy. "Why am I here?" the oracles faced her on the steps they now stood on looking down at her, while she just stood in the middle of the room. "We have come to guide you, to let you choose your future." The man finally spoke in a hushed tone. The woman waved her hand making two TV screens appear of Faith's two different lives. "What you look at right now is two different ways of your life. Both not as bright and as easy but they have their good times. The one to the right is you as a human the other as a vampire." She explained, Faith walked up to them looking at the two screens. "You becoming human has changed your fate as a vampire." The man went on "You were to become our greatest champion of all time. But it has changed, we would have chose for you but we think you deserve a chance to choose." "Champion?" Faith stated looking back at the screen. "You have two choices, go back to your normal life and help save the world of innocents or stay human and live your mortal life and die." The woman announced, the brunette turned to them.

"What? This can't be right way can't you just give this to some one else or still let me fight?" she suggested "The things that are planed by the powers that be are far beyond human capability. Only a demon can with stand much pain and live for years in hell portals." The man replied "And passing it down will have to take years for them to train." "Then why not Angel? He's strong and powerful, pick him!" Faith yelled eagerly "He is not ready and won't be able to deal like you." The woman oracle explained "But no, I want to stay like this just pick some one else!" Faith cried "It would take a long time to pick some on worthy enough. You have 2 days to choose, once you do then that is it, but mind you if you choose your olden life you will be the only one to remember your encounter with the slayer." The male oracle pointed out "Now be gone with you." He waved his hand and the blinding white light lead her out. She appeared back in Buffy's room on her bed, she got up pacing around while the slayer slept. She didn't know what to do or think both were hard. The door bell rang from down stairs and she got up to answer it. "Hey Faith." Gunn smiled greeting her "Hey what's up?" she asked straight to business. "Well we've found the demon that's turned you human so we we're kind wonderin if you would like to tag along to kill it?" Fred replied, Faith nodded. "Yeah sure, meet me tonight at my place." She agreed "Alright see ya then." Gunn waved leaving with Fred.

Faith went up stairs looking at the small angel in her sleep; she looked so peaceful and happy. She leaned down kissing the blonde beauty on her forehead and went down stairs to find something to eat. This week is going to be a hard 2 days as of now, so she needed as much time with Buffy as she could. But she also needed some alone time too to figure out her answer for sure. Once finish eating she got dressed and headed out side to the library, she needed to talk to the oracles again to get some things sorted out and maybe some string pulled.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

HIGH SCHOOL

"Hello Faith how may I help you?" Giles greeted as the brunette walked into the room. "I need to talk to the oracles." She replied walking up to the watcher. "The oracles?" he frowned hearing the name. "Yeah I need to sort some things out with them. Do you know how I could get to them since they came to me?" Faith asked hopefully. "I might know a way although it may not work. It is a summoning spell to bring forth a door to get to them." Giles nodded thinking about it. "Can you do it? This is really important Giles." The brunette begged becoming very eager, shifting from foot to foot. "Yes sure, just give me a few moments to prepare for the spell." He agreed going into his office getting a book and some herbs and candles. He set the items on the floor and got some power making a circle in the middle of the room. A candle was placed in the middle of the circle, one on both of his sides. "Faith I'll need you to sit with me to do this spell please." The watcher called opening the book and turning some pages.

She sat down in front of him joining hands with him and he began to chant. His voice low and soft and slowly began to pick up its volume. The flame to the candles became bigger and Giles stuck a match throwing it into the bowl of herbs. Its thick musky burning smell filled their noses. The bad smell making them cringe as the spell continued, with the last words of the spell being yelled out the candles blew out. "What happen? Did it work?" Faith asked in the silents of the room, Giles pointed behind her. With a white flash a door appeared. She got up slowly looking at the door and Giles followed. "Thanks G-man you're the best." Faith smiled, Giles nodded in return. "You're quite welcome Faith." He replied and she walked up to the door slowly opening it and peered in side. This was the place, she opened the door fully and walked in closing the door and walked up to the oracles. "You again, have you made up your mind this quickly?" the man greeted her with the question getting the woman's attention to the front of her. "No, I haven't I came here to talk to you." Faith responded stopping at the end of the bottom step of the small stairs in front of her.

"You've came to make a deal with us." The woman announced in a soft gentle tone. "How interesting, a murder like you has come to make a deal with how your fate is to be." The man sighed slightly amused. "So what shall it be vampire, I would love to hear it." They both stared down at her from the top step. "I want you to make me a demon and I don't want you to make me a vampire." She purposed, taking a deep breathe to explain. "I want to be a live; I want to be part demon. I will still be your champion but all I ask is to not be cursed anymore." "Not have your curse? It was destine to happen to have it. You were to suffer for such bad deeds changing it will cause a price." The man warned, Faith gulped nervously, her hands clenching and unclenching. "I know, but that's all I want. I want to be able to still be with B." she nodded understanding what she asked. "You are willing to take the price?" the oracle asked, Faith sighed thinking about it for a split second and nodded. "I am." She simply answered with out a pause. "Very well girl we will accept your deal, but remember there is to be a price." The woman nodded walking down to her and placed her hand above Faith heart.

She gasped and yelled out in pain slowly falling to her knees while she looked up into a calm emotionless face above her. An orange yellowish glow came from her chest, she gasped again the glow now coming out from her mouth and she fell on to her hands. Panting heavily and in pain, she looked up at the oracle, with a questioning face. "You will get your power shortly after your price takes toll. But I warn you, you may not like your price that is to come." The woman stated, waving her hand, a bright light coming from her hand and blinding Faith. She closed her eyes looking down and she opened them, she looked up seeing that she was in the library again. "Are you ok?" Giles asked going to help her up. "Yeah I'm fine, they did what I asked." She nodded getting up to her feet. "You should go home you seem rather tired." The watcher suggested "Yeah, bye." She agreed walking out.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy reached out to the empty spot on her bed, the empty spot getting her attention she awoke. "Faith?" she called softly into the room. Getting no reply she became concerned and got up slipping on some clothes and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and became sad to find no one there or in the house. The front door opened and closed as someone came in. The blonde slayer ran to the living room and sighed relieved to see who entered. "Faith!" she yelled hugging the brunette and kissed her passionately. "Hey B." she smiled hugging the small slayer back. "Whoa slow down there, I was only gone for about 20 minutes I'm not gonna leave ya." Buffy laughed lightly and kissed her again, the kiss hot and lustful. Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist and pulled her in closer. "How about some breakfast?" she offered after the kiss, Buffy nodded walking into the kitchen. "You scared me don't do that again." Buffy scolded opening the cupboard for a pan. "Sorry B didn't mean to scare ya." Faith apologized. Buffy took out a pan and set it on to the stove, she closed her eyes feeling dizzy and light headed. "B you ok?" Faith asked worried seeing her sway and held her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She waved off smiling at her girlfriend and she fell down. "Buffy!" she yelled running to her side and checked for a pulse, it was there but very faint. "Oh god Buffy no, god please no." she cried holding the blonde in her arms.

THE HOSPITAL

"She needs help! Someone help her!" Faith screamed into the hospital holding Buffy in her arms. Tears streaming down her face, feeling both pain and anger, a doctor ran up to her taking her into his hands. "What happened to her!" he asked running into an emergency room. "I dunno she was fine a few seconds ago and she just fainted. Please just help her!" Faith begged wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ok, we'll do our best please wait outside." The doctor instructed as a nurse checked for a pulse. "She's a alive but her pulse is weak." She called to the doctor hooking monitors to the blonde. "Ok we'll need to stable her let's go!" the doctor ordered people ran in as Faith stood up in the waiting room panicked and afraid. She saw a near by phone and went to it dialing down a number she knew well. While screaming and shouting came from the room the doctors were in working on her. A familiar beep filled the air of the monitor; and Faith froze at the dreadful sound she heard. Hanging up the phone just as it was answered she slowly walked to the room. Doctors yelled orders to get the slayer back to life, everything feeling like a dream to her all a sudden. Everything was slow and soundless; she clutched her speeding heart as she came to the scene before her.

The monitor showed a flat line and Buffy lay in the bed motionless. Nothing seemed to exist, just the small blonde that lay in the bed lifeless. A doctor ran to her love setting up the respirator that was wheeled into the room. "Clear!" he yelled staring the machine up and put it to Buffy's chest. She jolted off the bed, not responding to the machine, fresh hot tears came down Faith's face. Wishing what she is seeing wasn't real, that it wasn't happening. "It's not working, we're going again!" the doctor instructed "Clear!" everyone backed away and Buffy was bolted again. The line still flat and echoing that loud eerie long beep. "Clear!" another bolt came and Faith began to panic, her chest going up and down, her heart thumping wildly into her chest. She didn't know what to do or think, she just didn't believe it was happening. That maybe if she didn't believe it and pretend it wasn't happening it would all go away. Another shock came and this time the line became a steady beep, the lines now zig zagging up and down. Buffy gasped opening her eyes, looking around, Faith gasped shocked and happy. She began to cry both tears of sadness and happiness. "Buffy!" she yelled running to the blonde and hugged her tight.

"Faith, what happened?" she croaked out as Faith cried on her shoulder. "God Buffy you scared me so much." She sobbed wiping her tears away. "Don't you remember? You just died Buffy." The slayer looked down at her surprised. "I-I did?" she asked in a quiet voice. Faith nodded, putting her head near her heart and listened to its soft steady beat. "It's ok Faith I'm alive now, it's ok." Buffy whispered stroking her dark thick hair. "Miss, she needs her rest right now. You could visit in a few minutes." A nurse called to her. Faith looked up at her and down at Buffy. "Its ok sweetie I'll be ok here." Buffy assured and Faith nodded getting up and went out. The doors were closed and Faith went to the pay phones once again. That was when she felt a strange tingle go through her body, a low buzzing warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked at her stomach confused and shrugged it off dialing down a number on the phone that she needed to.

NOTE: Not really good with the medical stuff so I tried and if I messed up sorry. Not big on this type of stuff, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. )


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

THE HOSPITAL

The whole Scooby gang ran into the hospital as fast as they could to the brunette. "How is she?" Giles asked concerned "She's alright now, just resting." Faith replied "Ok thank god she's ok. Do the doctors know what caused it?" Willow asked worried, Faith shook her head. "Thank god she's fine. How long will she be in there?" Xander spoke up "A day just about." The brunette answered "Can we see her?" Willow asked her eagerly "Yeah go ahead. She would want to see you guys any way." Faith nodded pointing to Buffy's room and they went in. She sat down waiting for them to come out, which was until a familiar light came down the hall. She quietly got up walking down the hall and into the door. The oracles were already facing her as she entered; she looked at them confused making her way to the stairs. "What is now?" she asked them concerned "You have received your powers now." The woman replied "You see the death of the slayer has triggered your powers. You my dear girl are now a slayer." Faith looked down at her self remembering the strange buzz she had earlier. "But of course you have more demon parts in you. You are faster and stronger then a slayer and along the way you will have many abilities to help you. Use them carefully and wisely Champion." The male oracle instructed, Faith nodded walking out.

"Faith, Buffy wants to see you again." Willow called to the new slayer; she looked up out of it and nodded. "Ok." She nodded getting up from her chair where the door had lead her and walked into the blonde's room. "Hey B." she smiled down at her, Buffy smiled up at her motioning her to come closer. "How are you feeling?" Faith asked next "I'm fine, thank you for saving my life." The blonde slayer replied, the brunette put her hand with her's making a small warm buzz go through them. "Whoa that's weird." Buffy frowned confused looking at their hands. "Do you feel that?" Faith nodded looking up into bright sweet green eyes. "Buffy there's something I have to tell you." She started out getting the small slayer's attention fully. "I went to the oracles when you were a sleep back at the house. Well actually they came to me and they offered me to things to choose within 2 days. Either my human life or the one I was before, because I was to be their champion." Faith sighed to get what she needed to say together.

"What happened? You're a vampire again?" Buffy asked eagerly "No it's actually different I'm a slayer." The brunette corrected "You are?" the blonde smiled brightly, Faith nodded. "God this is great!" Buffy leaned up kissing her passionately. "Yeah ya see B but I'm a little bit more then that too. For me to become their Champion they had to put some part of demon in me. But don't worry I'm still alive I can prove that." The dark slayer assured and Buffy laughed happy then ever. "We gotta tell the others!" Buffy called out "Yeah later right now you rest, you need it and I have to go hunt down a demon with Angel. I'll be back I promise." Faith stated, getting up, Buffy held her hand tighter. "Be careful." She whispered, the brunette nodded. "I will I'll come back in one piece too. Just because I'm not a vampire no more doesn't mean I can't kick ass like I use to do." The younger slayer smiled giving Buffy one last kiss and walked out.

FAITH'S MASNION

"Hey Faith." Angel greeted to his sister. "I heard about Buffy. She ok?" "Yeah just fine." Faith replied walking in and waved at Gunn and Fred inside. "We've been busy with a lot of things. But um…you ready to kill that demon?" Angel asked walking to her and stood beside her. "Yeah let's go." She nodded "Oh and Angel just so you know…I'm a slayer." He looked at her speechless. "But how? Is that even possible?" the vampire asked puzzled. "It is if you make a deal with the oracles. And kinda a long story really, come on let's get to killin that demon." She urged leading the group outside. "Yeah you gotta tell me when you get the chance." Angel nodded following her outside for a patrol.

LIAM'S APARTMENT

"Sir." A vamp called into the basement of Liam's house. He turned around from the table he was at torturing some helpless girl. "Yes?" he growled in anger hating to be interrupted from his work. "Your daughter…I was told that she's human now sir." The vampire replied fearfully. "Angela human? Hmm this could get interesting, but this can not be right! Leave you fool!" Liam screamed and the vampire quickly ran out. He faced his shadow and it began to shift. "Angela human? This can not be Liam!" Lucifer yelled to the vampire. "I know my lord I am so sorry." Liam bowed to the shadow that began to pace. "Yes you better be. Bring her back to her original state as soon as possible." The demon instructed. "Yes my lord I will." Liam nodded "Good, this would be a good plan to have her back as she was before her soul. If you turn her she will come back soulless, do this as soon as possible." Lucifer noted down "Yes my Lord straight away." Liam bowed once again and Lucifer stood back in place turning back to Liam's shadow. Liam walked to the middle of the basement stoking his beard thinking. He needed a plan one that wouldn't upset Lucifer. Liam walked to his table staring down at the girl that was covered in cuts. "Do not fear girl the pain is almost over." Liam smirked picking up the bloody knife that lay on the table beside the girl. He began to cut into her again enjoying her cries.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

ON PATROL

Angel, Faith, Gunn, and Fred walked through the streets of the night. The night was still and humid. Making Faith sweat as she walked along, feeling the heat stick to her skin. All these human senses where still all too new to her while Angel walked along with no problem at all. It made her kinda miss being a vamp for a second. They've been out for hours and the demon they planed on killing still didn't show up. The group was silent among the night of patrol and Faith wanted more then anything to just be by Buffy's side right now. "Maybe we should split up." Gunn offered into the silence between them. "No." Angel simply replied focusing all on his patrol duty. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening into the silence and looked at them worried. "Do you hear that?" he whispered softly. "No, we ain't got vamp hearin like you Angel." Gunn replied shaking his head. Faith listened too, first hearing nothing; she cursed her human senses angrily. She closed her eyes, concentrating a little more, and the faint noise of footsteps was heard a block down the alley she was facing. "Something's there." Faith pointed out, Angel faced her while Fred and Gunn looked down the block the brunette pointed to.

"Yeah." He nodded "We should go to it." Fred offered still looking down the dark street. Angel and Faith ran off at the same time, leaving Fred and Gunn having to follow them behind. Angel was a little ahead of Faith, being that he was now the fastest one still being the only vampire of the two now, while Faith took in each deep breathe she now needs to and continue. Sweat formed rapidly on her forehead and she began to slow down panting. They stopped to a large alley way, pieces of glass were scattered all over with garbage here and there while rats scattered along. Faith cringed at the nasty smell that came from the large dumpster can a few feet away from them. "Man this stinks so bad!" Gunn choked out pinching his nose closed. Fred nodded making a face too at the stench, and Faith did the same, Angel looked around listening unaffected by the smell. "It was here a second ago. Where is it now?" he spoke to his self looking around the two sided entry alley way. He picked up the thing's scent and began to follow it quietly. He stopped at the building wall and frowned confused, he slowly looked up to the poles above him and the demon growled jumping down at him, his sword out and positioned to strike. "Angel!" Faith yelled running to her brother's aide as the demon jumped on him knocking him down.

Angel tossed it off him, and threw a right hand punch to its face. It stumbled back giving the vampire time to kick him in the gut and hit the wall. It bounced back striking and Faith closed lined it to the face making it flip and fall straight on his face. It flipped up thrusting it's sword at Angel getting in a cut on his arm. Faith pulled out a dagger and swung a hit only getting a chance to swing through the air and not reach her target. Angel pulled out a stake and plunged the wood in the green demon's shoulder, it yelled out. Green high lighted blood spilled out, Gunn ran in swinging it on the back of its head making it fall. While behind them another green samurai demon sneaked up behind them, a dark figure jumped out and threw a knife at its red jeweled ruby that was in the center of its forehead. It yelled out, shaking and seizing up, a bright light shinned getting the gang's attention and the demon exploded with a bright light. They covered their eyes at the light, when it disappeared they looked up. "Get out of here!" Angel yelled to the person or more like creature that killed the demon. Liam smirked picking up his knife the dead demon left behind and pulled out a cloth wiping the knife of its green goo.

He looked up at his son with a mock disappointment on his face. "Now Angelus is that how you treat your Father boy'o?" he laughed, sticking the knife inside his inner coat pocket. He looked at Faith smiling and looked at Fred and Gunn and he smiled bigger. "Father?" Fred repeated surprised "That demon there was going to turn you human Angelus and I just can't have that happening now can I?" Liam grinned walked a step up to the group. Faith and Angel pulled out weapons of their own to fend him off. "Is that how you say thanks now? No manner these days of people I'll tell you." Liam chuckled raising a brow. "Get out of here before we kill you." Faith warned between greeting teeth, Liam looked unfazed by her threat. "Now, now Angela play nice. It is a shame that you turned human and what I smell on you in a slayer." Liam growled in disgust, he took another step and they backed up this time. "That's ok girl, I'll get you back like before. When things were a lot more fun." He promised tiling his head to the side challenging his children to make a move. They stood their ground with angry death glares. "You look just like your mother Angela." He whispered smiling sweetly. "Don't you mention my mother you murder!" Faith snapped, her anger rising, her hands tight death grip fist. "And YOU were no better?" he called back laughing sickly.

"If I remember right you two were the ones that killed her. You fed off her, just like it was in your blood to do some many times before." Angel glared at him angry, for him mentioning their mother. It still was a very touchy subject for them both. "Yeah because of you!" Angel replied "Oh Angelus all I did is show you what you were meant to do." Liam sighed, tucking his hands in his trench coat. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lads here?" They looked back at Fred and Gunn then back at him. "Just leave now." Faith whispered out, Liam looked into the dark night, just as the other green demon woke up. Making its way to his feet with a groan, Liam dug into his coat and threw the knife at its head right on the ruby. It yelled shaking and exploded just like the other one; everyone looked at it then to the Irish vamp. Liam shrugged, smiling he walked back a step. "I'll be seeing you Angela. And by the way you have such a wonderful girlfriend, I wonder how she would be as a vampire. I sense great darkness with in her and I like it." Liam chuckled evilly raising a brow and Faith lost it. "You sick bastard stay away from Buffy!" Faith screamed running to him. "Faith no!" Angel yelled chasing her while Liam continued to laugh and just as she went to grab him he disappeared.

The new slayer fell straight on her face, in to the dirt. Gravel covering her face and Angel helped her up. Wiping the dirt off her the best he could and placed his hands at his side again. "You have to stop doing that! He could have taken you with him when he disappeared!" Angel exclaimed, taming the anger he had inside him from his father's visit. Faith exhaled loudly and closed her eyes nodded and opened them again. "Yeah you're right I'm sorry." She agreed, clenching and unclenching her fist over and over again from the rush she had gotten just right now. "Looks like our job here is done." Fred announced "We should head home now." Gunn added in, Angel looked at them nodded then at Faith. "Yeah, Faith you should head home. I'm sure Buffy his home by now, you could go visit her." Angel reminded "Yeah ok, I'll see ya guys later." She called leaving the alley and soon the gang left too.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Faith walked around the house to Buffy's window and climbed up the tree and peered in through the window. She smiled at the sight of the blonde beauty sleeping in her bed curled on her side. Her hands tucked under her pillow, she looked so peaceful and happy. Faith quietly slid open the window and carefully climbed in to not awake the slayer just yet. She closed the window once inside and walked over to the sleeping beauty. Buffy stirred in her sleep, and rolled over to her side mumbling in her sleep. "Faith?" she then softly called, Faith stopped walking and looked at her back faced to her. "Yeah B it's me. How did you know?" she called back careful to not wake her mom. "I could sense you. Our slayer connection remember?" the blonde responded, her voice still thick with sleep. She turned over to face the new slayer, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Right, I forgot." She replied, Buffy sat up against the bed post and patted the empty spot to her girlfriend. The dark slayer walked over sitting down on the bed and leaned into her lover. Buffy sighed comfortably and placed her chin on Faith's head, while the brunette listened to her steady heart beat. "I missed you." The small blonde whispered, closing her eyes at the feeling of Faith laying on her.

"I did too." She whispered back, the small slayer kissed her on the top of her head. "How was patrol?" she asked gently, Faith become tense at the thought of meeting her father again. "Alright, I met my dad again." She answered in a low tone, not wanting to really talk about it. "Hmm…not good. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." the older slayer offered sensing how uncomfortable her girlfriend was becoming. "Yeah, I know." She yawned tiredly, Buffy smiled at how cute she sounded. "Sleep, you're tired." She called running her hands through thick dark hair. "No I don't want to yet." She grumbled rubbing her eyes. Buffy laughed at her and placed at kiss on her lips, Faith leaned in kissing her back. Buffy put her hand on her neck deepening the kiss, Faith moaned out at the touch of the blonde slayer's hand creeping under her shirt. They broke apart for air, panting heavily, while they looked deep into each other's eyes. "You know on second thought we don't have to sleep just yet." Buffy panted huskily, Faith grinned at her. "You read my mind." She whispered her voice thick with need and she grabbed the blonde kissing her hard and more passionately now. Buffy climbed on her, straddling her waist and Faith pulled at her white strapped tank top and pulled it over her head. She threw it across the room carelessly, still looking into those green innocent angelic eyes.

She leaned up, Buffy meet her lips in a sweet gently hot kiss. "I love you." Faith whispered between kisses and kissed down the blonde's neck. "I love you too." Buffy called back moaning at her girlfriend's kisses and tugged at Faith's blood red tight top. The brunette sat up lifting her arms for the top to be slid off and tossed a side. "I want you." Faith whispered into Buffy's ear with such need behind her voice, it made Buffy shiver to hear it like that. "Then take me." Buffy called back sexily making Faith shiver too. The ex vampire clawed gently down Buffy's bare back. Getting a groan in reply, she pulled down Buffy's sweat pants; the blonde then got up pulling the pants down and went back in bed. Within minutes they were both naked and Faith laid her down on the bed and kissed her sweetly once again. They spent hours of the night making love of pure love and bliss for one another not stopping until mid dawn. When that time arrived they lay in each other's arms tiredly and completely covered in sweat, and they both began to doze off to the much needed sleep.

NOTES: Sorry for the long update but it's here now! Hehe and had to cut the scene short because of the sites rules. That and I'm not really good at sex scenes. That's what I think. Well…hoped you enjoyed this update I was feeling really creative today lol. Feedback is welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

2MONTHS LATER

-Dublin, Ireland-1838-

Everything a long the streets is covered in holiday cheer. People all bundle up along the streets and carriages rolled by; there was a light snow fall on the night. While a panicked young man ran across the street quickly and pushed his way through a large crowd. People yelled and complained about his rudeness of pushing them out of his way. Just then two pair of arms grabbed him from a dark alley and into the shadows. He looked up at his attacker scared, Angela smirked down at him her game face on. "Daniel you weren't thinking of leaving me behind now were you?" she purred, keeping a tight grip on his clothes. "You! You're not human!" he yelled out afraid, Angela chuckled. "Not of late, no. But I've been told since I was a wee little pup." She agreed laughing "What do you want?" Daniel croaked out. "Well it just happens to be that I'm hungry, Daniel, and seeing that you're some what Angelus' debt…" Angela trailed off. "Please, I can't!" Daniel cried "A man playing at cards should have a natural intelligence or a great deal of money, and you're sadly lacking in both." Angela growled out, Daniel tried to get away from her death grip.

"So I'll take Angelus' winnings in me own way. You see Angelus gets a pathetic filth like you taken care of and I get me own fun by killing you. It seems all to even out to me just fine, what do you think Daniel?" Angela laughed happily, baring her fangs in her smile. "The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures…" Daniel pried, looking up into the sky; Angela looked up then at him. "Daniel, be of cheer. It's Christmas! Besides the lord couldn't save you if he wanted to now." Angela laughed and bit into his neck violently.

Faith woke up from her dream with a start and after realizing it was only a dream she sat up in bed. No need to sleep anymore, the images of her dream still fresh in her head.

ON THE STREETS OF SUNNYDALE

Faith walked past an audio/video store where on the TV the weather man was giving the forecast. It was going to be a fairly warm day from the look of it; she just passes it not caring. Where a group of people sang Christmas songs of cheer, she paid no mind to them either and passed a Santa Claus ringing a bell collecting for the army. Faith stopped short when she ran into Buffy. They're both surprised by the visit and stayed quiet for a moment, until Faith broke the silence. "Hi." She called meekly, still bothered by her dream. Even as a human her past will always come back to haunt her in some way. "Faith…" Buffy sighed out. "I thought you were at home getting much needed sleep like you said you did." Faith nodded looking down at the pavement sidewalk. "Yeah I had a bad dream. I uh…couldn't sleep." She quietly replied looking up at the blonde slayer now. There was another awkward pause between the two. "So are you shopping?" Buffy asked knowing how silly it may sound. "You're not shopping right. You know with the you just saying you couldn't sleep thing. Sorry." She looked up puzzled at the brunette. "Do ex vampires even do shopping?" Faith smiled down at how cute she looked confused. "Not this one that's for sure" she laughed and smiled, Buffy smiled back.

"So how are you?" the blonde asked "I'm, I'm alright. You?" Faith responded "Yeah I'm good just out shopping for the gang" Buffy nodded looking down at the bags she was holding. Faith looked behind Buffy, and in the middle of the street she saw an apparition of Daniel looking sadly back at her. "Um, I better go before the magic store closes." Buffy announced, while Faith and Daniel give each other a long look and he walked away. Buffy saw the dark slayer's distraction. "Faith?" she asked confused and looked behind her seeing nothing, then turned back to her girlfriend. "What is it?" she asked concerned. Faith by now frozen in great fear, her stare dreadful.

HIGH SCHOOL

Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked over to the lockers, across from their classroom. "And she just left, she didn't say anything. She just took off, it was weird." Buffy finished off. Both girls began to put in their locker combinations. "But Buff, isn't she always weird? You know with the disappearing and appearing thing she's got goin on there." Xander asked "Yeah but this was different." The blonde replied "Well you know what they say, you can take the vamp outta the girl but you can't take the girl outta the vamp. You know like that saying?" Xander offered. "Do you think something's wrong? Should we tell Giles?" Willow added in, they both opened the lockers and got what they need. "No I don't want to bug Giles. Something tells me that he's still twitchy about Faith." Buffy replied and put her jacket in her locker. "Well ya know it could be that whole Faith-tortured-him-endlessly-and-brutally-thing going on thing. Hey I mean Giles is pretty petty when it comes to stuff like." Xander offered sarcastically. "Xander enough ok?" Buffy glared at on of her best friends.

Willow zipped her book bag and closed her locker as well. And they began to walk down the hall. "Maybe she just has the holiday blues. Everybody gets them when. Especially when they're alone." Willow offered to her best friend. "I don't know it's just all frustrating. I was just kinda hoping to spend some time with her and my mom on Christmas with a nice dinner and everything. But if she just keeps acting like this then she won't come because of what's bothering her." Buffy grumbled, becoming very upset at her lover's behavior. "Oh don't worry Buffy, things will work out I'm sure of it. Just give her some time to get things together." Willow coated, cheering the blonde up a bit. "So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Buffy asked changing the subject. "Jewish here people! I don't celebrate Christmas or believe in Santa." The red head exclaimed. "But I was kinda hoping to spend the night with Oz." Buffy smiled. "That seems great." She smiled at the red head. "Well I for one will be camping it out on Christmas. I like to look at the stars and feel the whole nature vibe." Xander called out and they sat on near by couches. "I thought you would camp out to get away from your parents' drunken Christmas fights?" Willow frowned.

"Yes that too, but you didn't need to go and say that out loud Will." Xander sighed resting his head in his hand. "Oh sorry." Willow apologized; Xander waved it off saying it was ok. "Well I hope our planning for Christmas AND Chanukah evenings go out well." Buffy empathized at the Jewish part. "Oh come on Buff, I'm sure everything will be fine. And the whole Faith problem will sort out it's self." Xander assured.

CHRISTMAS TREE LOT

Buffy and Joyce walk along the lot looking for the right tree for them, while a tree merchant is spraying fake snow onto the trees. "Do you wanna get one with snow on it? It would be very Christmasy." Joyce asked and they continued to walk. "I think those are just for display." Buffy replied "Oh honey did you ask and see if Faith could come over to spend Christmas with us?" Joyce asked, facing her daughter. "I still didn't get a chance to. And when I did she just kinda ran off in a hurry." The blonde slayer answered, Joyce looked over to another tree. "Hmm…that's too bad honey. Well you could always stop by her place and ask. Maybe that would be better." Joyce suggested "Yeah still haven't thought of that." Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Let's split up." Joyce called and they walked their own ways of the lot. Buffy sighed and looked around seeing a spot where a bunch of trees are all brown. She walked closer to it, looking at it better, the tree merchant came up to her. "A bunch of them up and died on us. Don't know why. If you want one I could make you one hell of a deal." He offered

"No thank you." Buffy gently let down. "Oh honey this one is perfect!" Joyce yelled from a distance and Buffy walked to her seeing what her mom found.

Images of fire and burning candles where flashed into view, a round table with candles is at the center and ritualistic artifacts were placed. It was surrounded by a circle and three chanting figures are sitting around the table. Their palms flat on to the edge of the table, the figures and table move around as if floating in the damp lit room. The view went up to the table and on to one of the faces of the three. It had no eyes; it had runes branded on the flesh where the eyes should be.

Faith woke up with a gasp, scared, and breathing heavily. She saw it was just another dream; she slumped in the bed, running a hand through her long dark hair. Then put her head in her hand resting on it, the need to sleep gone.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Faith knocked on the wooden door, waiting for it to open. She glanced down the hall and looked back at the door when she heard it open. "Faith, what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned seeing the panicked look on his sister's face. "Uh…can I come in?" she asked in small voice. "Yes of course, sorry." Angel confirmed and moved back to let her in. She walked to the living room but didn't sit down; she stood up edgy and tense, and looked back her brother. "What's wrong?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I-I keep having these dreams." She started out shakily "What kind of dreams?" Angel spoke up. "About the past, it's like I'm living it again. It feels all so real…I need to know…why I'm here." Faith explained some more, she began to pace. "I should be in a demon dimension suffering an eternity of torture." Angel walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. "But I'm not Angel, I'm here. But I don't know why." Faith sighed out in a raged deep breathe. "I don't know why either Faith. But why should you worry? You should be happy that you're out of there and here with Buffy." Angel stated trying to relax her. Faith looked aside him seeing a tall, young, beautiful woman in 1700's clothing. Her dress long and frilly, she had long dark brown hair, her eyes a deep brown.

Faith took in a deep fearful breathe as the woman looked at her, with painful deep soulful eyes. Eyes a lot like Faith's, Angel looked at her worried. "Faith what is? What's wrong?" he called to the brunette, he looked behind him and saw nothing. "Don't you see her?" Faith whispered out, her eyes shining in unshed tears. "See who Faith? Who?" Angel replied puzzled trying to keep her talk and only focus on him. "Mom…don't you see her?" Faith cried out, the woman walked up to Angel. Stroking Angel's hair, and looked up at Faith, Angel felt and saw nothing. "My little Angel, my have you grown up to be such a fine man." The woman called sweetly, in a British accent. Angel still looked at Faith, not understanding what was going on. "Faith, you are such a beautiful young woman. You make me so proud, I miss you all so." The woman called in a sweet kind tone, her eyes that held safety to Faith. Like it always did when she was a little girl, she put her hand at her side again. "No, I can't! I gotta-I gotta go!" Faith yelled breaking free from Angel's grip. "Faith wait!" he called to her but she was already out the door, he groaned frustrated.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith managed to get a peaceful sleep until her dream once again flashed back to Dublin but this time it is a dinner party. People talked, smiled, and dined around enjoying their time as guest, while underneath a pair of stairs Angela is talking to a maid. "Ma'am, please, I must return to the party." She noted, nervously, Angela smiled sweetly. "Margaret, Margaret, there's no hurry." Angela sighed, and the maid tried to pull away. "Mistress will be wondering…" she tried and was interrupted. "Shh. Mistress will be wondering how to get Reverend Chalmers into to bed and will not notice the absence of canapé." Angela yelled in, a gently charming smile appearing on her face. "Stay with me." "Ma'am people will talk. I'll be put into the streets. My little boy…I can't lose this job." Margaret pleaded worriedly. "Then we must keep quiet." Angela simply pointed out, her grip now tighter. "You're hurting me!" the maid cried out "Ah! Cry out. Call for help. I'm sure Mistress will believe your behavior beyond reproach." Angela sneered angrily.

"Please!" Margaret begged. Angela smiled at the plea. "No, no. We'll be quiet as mice." She hushed sweetly; Margaret looked down in defeat and looked back up to see Angela in her vampire face. "No matter what." She grinned "My son!" the maid cried fearfully. "Will make a fine dessert, huh?" Angela chuckled, Margaret gasped as she bit roughly into her neck. She drunk her dry and let her go, the body falling to the floor with a thump. Angela looked up and to her surprise she sees Buffy, looking back at her also shocked. Faith quickly awoke from her dream, sitting up on her bed panting and looked around. Buffy woke as well startled and looked around her room, looking into its darkness, confused and shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith walked down the stairs, restless and worked up from her pervious dream. She made her way into the entrance hall of her mansion, on the other side of the room stood Liam in the door way to the back yard of the mansion. He leaned against the doorframe, one hand on the doorframe and the other in his trench coat pocket. He looked up from the ground and at her smirking. "Have trouble sleeping?" he smiled, Faith walked passed him and into the kitchen. "You're not here." She growled out taking out a beer that she kept in there for some occasion. Liam grinned walking over to her, she looked at him with such hatred as she opened the beer can. "I'm always here." He called back; Faith took a big gulp of the beer and set it down. "Leave me alone." She asked almost in a begging tone. She sat next to the large fire place, the marble cold against her flushed warm skin. "I can't. You won't let me." Liam replied, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "What do you want?" Faith growled out, looking back at him, Liam sighed exhaling the white smoke. "I want to have me little girl back but I'm guessing that isn't going to work now is it?" Liam chuckled, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Why don't you just fuck off 'dad'?" Faith snarled giving Liam a death glare; it only got a chuckle from him. "Hmm…I knew you wouldn't fancy me visit." Liam tisked at his daughter. "But is that any manner to treat a guest now is it Faith?" a soft familiar gentle spine chilling voice called to her. Faith turned around, the same woman from earlier looked down at her with soft brown eyes. "You're not real. You're not her." Faith confirmed. "Why I am girl. It is me, Elizabeth Marie Harper." The woman nodded, she kneeled down to be eye level with the brunette. "But you're dead I killed you!" Faith yelled out back away. "Shh, hush now child." Elizabeth whispered "I'm sorry." Faith cried out in a small voice that she couldn't even recognize as her own voice. "Shh I don't want to make you feel bad." Elizabeth hushed, reaching out a hand and she stroked a hand down Faith's face. "I just want to show you who you are." Faith curled up quivering and panting. Her breathe shallow and low, everything about Elizabeth felt real. Her touch, her voice, her looks, and her smell, it was all too real and too much for the ex vampire to take in.

LIBRARY

"You had a dream about Faith?" Giles asked to confirm if he heard right. "I was in Faith's dream." Buffy corrected, Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I'm not sure that's…" he trailed off puzzled by what had happen to his slayer. "Giles, there was stuff in this dream that I couldn't possibly know about. It was Faith's past, she was dreaming it, and some how I got sucked in." the blonde slayer went on to explain more. "There's something wrong with her." Giles looked up stressed. "Yes who wouldn't if you had a past quite like Faith's?" He agreed, taking a deep breathe. "We need to help her." Buffy begged needing her watcher's help. "Yes and we will." The watcher called out, Xander walked into the office. "Where do we start?" he called out in the door way of the office door. "We start not surprisingly with research." Giles stated going to a book shelf in his office and hands Xander and Buffy a book. They both head out into the main hall of the library. Just as Willow came in smiling cheerfully to her two best friends. "Hey guys, what are we doing?" she asked

Later on he gang were working on stop on research for hours, reading more and more books that Giles put onto the table of the room. They had ordered in, eating a pizza as they read more books, and later on had an only half eaten pizza now. The only two left on the table were Willow and Buffy.

FAITH'S MASNSION

Faith fell to the floor shivering, her skin clammy and sweaty. Another victim was talking to her. A business man was pacing past her while she lay on the floor and slowly made it to her feet. "The thing I remember most was thinking how artful it was. In the dark, they looked just like they were sleeping. It wasn't until I bent down and kissed them goodnight that I felt how cold they were. You grabbed me, and I thought, who would go to so much trouble to arrange them like that?" the man ran on, Faith looked up at him and transformed into Margaret. "But you see, that's what makes you different than other beasts. They kill to feed, but you took more kinds of pleasure in it than any creature that walks or crawls." She spoke softly to the shivering brunette. "Oh, God!" Faith cried out, she got up trying to run away but Daniel stood in her way. "I was to be married that week, but then, as I recall, you knew that." He spoke tonelessly. "It wasn't me." Faith whimpered, Daniel turned into Liam. "It wasn't you?" he laughed "It was the demon." Faith whispered, Liam laughed again. "Even if you were human you still would have been just as worse as the demon. All the drinking and fooling around you did with men and woman a like." Liam explained in disgust. "I was young." Faith cried out

"Give it up Angela, even in your time child you were a worthless demon as you are a human now." Liam hissed, Faith shrunk curling into a ball and put her hands over her ears. Everything too much to bare for her once again. "Stop it! Stop…" she sobbed out, Liam turned to Elizabeth. She gently put her hand on Faith's and slowly put them down. "I don't want to hurt you Faith. But you have to understand dear that cruelty's the only thing you ever had a true talent for." She spoke, her voice warm and soft. "That's not true." She cried "Shh. Rest." Elizabeth instructed leading Faith to a small coffee table and gently put her down. "Rest. You mistake if for a curse Faith, but it's not. It's your destiny." She walked around her as she lay on the table and sat down stroking her thick dark hair. "I will show you. I will show you." She purred, Faith dozing off to sleep.

LIBRARY

Xander walked back in his seat and went back to reading his book while Willow slept in her chair. Giles got up from his seat getting another book to read while in the book shelves Buffy laid on the floor with several books around her. She rolled from her side to her back on the floor. Faith rolled on her back also and in a flash they shared a dream. Buffy lay in her bed, and slowly opened her eyes. Faith sat at her bed side looking down at her, waiting for her to wake up. She reached out to Buffy's hand with her's. They're finger tips touching briefly and intertwine their fingers together in a full grip. Buffy sat in the brunette's lap, the blonde's legs wrapped around her waist. They kissed passionately, holding each other as close as they can, caressing each other softly. Buffy tugged at Faith's top, and she lifted her arms up helping the small slayer pull the top off and show off Faith's bra that she had underneath. Faith turned over again in her sleep the best she could on the small coffee table.

The brunette slipped off Buffy's pajama top from Buffy's shoulders. They held each other firmly and go in for another more intense hot kiss. Buffy moaned and turned her head lying on the library floor. Soon all their clothes are gone and they were on the bed laying down passionately making love to one another. Faith rolled on top of her, the muscles on her back flexing a little under her tattoo. They caressed each other for several moments. Faith gently kissed Buffy on her neck and ran her hand up her outstretched arm and clasped her hand with the blonde's. They continued and over Faith's shoulder Buffy saw the eyeless priest from her dream before, she watched them from the door way where it was at. There were several flashes, Faith moved her hand from the hold they were in, thunder crashed, and she grabbed Buffy's wrist hard. Pinning her roughly down to the bed. She rose over her lover and changed into her vampire face and bit into Buffy's neck savagely. Buffy jolted up shocked, while Faith awoke too bolting up and sat on the table, breathing out a hard breathe.

Liam sat next to her grinning proudly. "You want her?" he smiled "No." Faith panted out refusing to see he was right. "Take her. Take what you want. Pour all that frustration and all the guilt into her, and you'll be free." Liam simply pointed out.  
"No." Faith called back shaking her head. "You can't live for eternity now because of her girl. Because of her she took away what you are. This is why you were brought back Angela. Take her! And then you'll be ready…" Liam leaned in to her ear. "To kill her." He smiled winningly.

LIBRARY

Buffy walked down the steps of the book shelves. "Buffy here, take a look." Giles called to her. He went to the table with a pile of old worn out sheets of paper. "These letters contain reference to an ancient power know as The First." Buffy looked down at the paper. "The First what?" she asked curiously "Evil. Absolute evil, older then man, than demons. It could have had the power to bring Faith back." The watcher informed

"These guys, "she picked up the paper of the sketches of the eyeless men. "I saw them in my dream. I fell asleep up there." "You had another dream? With Faith? What happened?" Giles asked curious "Oh you don't really need to know that. Who are these guys?" Buffy asked changing the subject. "They are known as the bringers or harbingers. They're high priests of The First. They uh…they can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them, haunt them." Giles noted "These guys are working the mojo on Faith?" Buffy asked angrily. Xander came out from behind the counter. "We have to stop them." He nodded "You can't fight The First, Buffy. It is not a physical being." Giles stated.

"Well I could fight these priest guys." Buffy assured "If we could find them" Xander called. The two friends leave and stopped by Willy's bar, they didn't get much, except something strange has been going on underground that may have been the men they were looking for. They both headed their way home.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy decorated the tree while Joyce threw a piece of wood in the fire. "There we go." She smiled; Buffy looked up to the fire. "Nothing like a roaring fire to keep the heat away." She joked "Oh come on it's nice. Maybe I should put the air conditioner on." Joyce suggested. "We should get the presents, hold on I'll go get them." Buffy pointed out going up stairs to her room. Behind her the door closed and she turned around where Faith stood at tired and frustrated. "Faith." Buffy called surprised to see her. "Buffy." She whispered out panting. "What's wrong?" the older slayer asked, Faith cleared her throat. "I gotta…I…look, I, uh, I had to see you, um…" she managed to say confusing Buffy more. "I don't know, I…you shouldn't be…" "Just tell me what's going on." Buffy asked desperately. Faith looked at her exposed neck; the need to bite her coming through her. She shook her head of those thoughts, Liam appeared behind the blonde.

"She wants you to touch her. Can you not see child? What are you waiting for?" Liam hissed out, pacing around slowly. "You have to stay away from me." Faith panted out, a flash of pain coming over Buffy's face. "You came to see me to tell me that I can't see you?" she asked bewildered. Faith panted again trying to control herself the best she could. "Faith, something is doing this to you." Buffy stated, the dark slayer walked up to her, making the small slayer take a step back. "You just have to control it ok? I-I know that you're confused." Buffy went on worried and frighten. "I think you're the one who's confused. I think you need to…" Faith looked at Liam again "She wants you to taste her. Think of the peace child. You'll never have to see us again." Liam pushed, Faith struggled again to have control and she grabbed her hair in confusion and pain. "Faith how can I help you?" Buffy asked eagerly "Leave me alone!" Faith screamed and ran out to the window jumping out of it.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel opened the door and let in the restless slayer. "Angel, its Faith. She's slipping!" Buffy exclaimed "We need to help her." "Where is she?" Angel asked calmly "I don't know she just ran off." The small slayer replied "Ok, don't worry she couldn't have gone far. In the wreck she's in we'll find her." The brooding vampire assured "I think it has something to do with the bringers." Buffy noted, Angel frowned at the familiar name. "The Bringers?" he repeated thinking. "Yeah the priest for The First." Buffy informed "For they are the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below them. No seed shall flower…" Angel mumbled out, he looked up at Buffy panicked "I know what's going on." He whispered "And I know where they can be." Buffy replied back quickly.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith walked into the mansion trying to get away from Liam. "I can't do it." She cried out "You have to do it. What else are you good for now that you are human?" Liam growled out "Get away from me!" Faith yelled to her father "Couldn't you just…feel her?" Liam chuckled appearing behind her. "Couldn't you almost taste her skin? You never were a fighter girl, don't try starting now. Sooner of later you will kill her, wither it be by your hands or by letting your guard down to help her. She will die from you." Liam laughed

"I'll never hurt her." Faith corrected "You were born to hurt her. Have you learn nothing? As long as you're alive…" Liam cut off. "Then I'll die." Faith called out flatly "You don't have the strength to kill yourself." Liam grinned "I don't need much strength; I just need something to do it for me. I could find an easy way out." Faith hissed out and walked to the kitchen and went into the draw, pulled something out then went out back. "You're not supposed to die. This isn't the plan." Liam whispered under his breathe. He watched his daughter leave and smiled lightly. "But it'll do." He grinned widely.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

TREE LOT

"This place?" Angel asked running into the lot with Buffy. She scanned around the room. "Yeah." She confirmed, running to the spot where the tree merchant showed her the dead trees. They stopped at the dead brown trees, that formed a circle above while everything else around them was alive. "They're here." She called out pointing to the ground. Angel looked around to try and find something to dig in the ground. He spotted two pickaxes near by and grabbed them tossing one to the slayer. Together they started to dig, breaking away chunks of dry dirt. They managed to dig a small hole, they continued until the hole was big enough for the two of them. They threw the pickaxe away and jumped in. They followed the chanting inside, leading them to three bringers in a circle around a table. "Ok 10 more minutes of chanting then you have to go to bed." Buffy shot out sarcastically. They stop chanting and attacked, Buffy back handed one into a wall while Angel gave one a right hand hook to the face. The third one pulled out a knife and swung. Buffy dodged it, and kicked it out of its hand, Angel elbowed the bringer he punched down and grabbed its neck twisting it.

The bringer fell to the floor dead and the second bringer tackled the vampire to the ground. Buffy pulled out her stake and jammed it into the bringer's chest on the ground. Angel got up growling now in game face, he picked up the bringer and took out a knife. Before it could tackle him again, in one swift move he swung the knife and slit the bringer's neck. He fell to the floor holding its bleeding neck and dead. Angel looked angrily down at it panting and shifted back to his human face putting the knife away. Angel walked to the table and destroyed the artifacts on the table; once he was done they both noticed Liam there smiling brightly at them. "Hmm. Impressive boy'o." he shrugged, Angel and Buffy glared at the first that stood before them. "You won't get Faith." Buffy snapped, Liam glared at her. "You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon little girl. I am something you can not even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing that darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I'm everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate." Liam ranted on, her voice cold and his stare dark.

Angel gave him a deathly glare. "Alright I get it. You're evil. Do we have to chat about it all day?" Buffy yelled out annoyed "Faith will be dead by sunrise, if not maybe sooner. Your Christmas will be her death." Liam called out warningly. "No." Angel cried out shaking his head. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Liam hissed "Let me guess. Is it…evil?" Buffy shot back sarcastically. Liam disappeared and a large horned, red eyes demon appeared in front of them roaring loudly and quickly disappeared. Both Angel and Buffy looked shock where it was as it screamed out its last words. "DEAD BY SUNRISE!" it yelled and they looked at each other fearfully and run out.

FAITH'S MASNION

"Faith!" both Angel and Buffy yelled at the same time as they entered the mansion. She was no where in sight, they look around puzzled, Angel went up stairs while Buffy went out back. She saw the stairs that lead up to a hill, she quickly climbed them running up the hill. She pushed her way through bushes looking for her girlfriend and found her near the edge of the hill looking down at the peaceful town below her. Her hands tucked inside her coat. "Faith." Buffy called back gently to her lover, the brunette looked back at her for a moment then turned back looking down the hill again. "I bet half the kids are already awake. Lying in their beds…sneaking down stairs…just waiting for day. I mean I did when I was a kid, but it all seems like a blur to me now." Faith called out tonelessly, not a single hint of happiness behind her voice. She shifted from foot to foot, looking at the small town with Christmas lights decorating every house. "Faith please don't do it. Don't jump." Buffy begged weakly. Faith snorted, a small sad smiled on her face. "Nah B I'm not gonna jump." She confirmed "Why would I want to mess up everyone's Christmas with seeing my dead body on the ground. They don't need that, I have something better."

Faith dug into her pocket of her coat and pulled out a small silver pistol. She looked down at the small gun in her hands. Its metal cool against her warm skin, feeling the dead weight it had in her palm. Buffy gasped at the sight, knowing what Faith was going to do. "I've been standin here for a long time just thinkin up here B. Holdin the gun and wonderin how I was gonna do this. Now or later?" Faith whispered, studying the small pistol. "I'm not afraid, that's for sure. I mean i was to die anyway, why not just do the deed myself?" "Faith, please don't do it! I don't have time to explain but you have to just trust me. That thing that was haunting you…" the blonde was interrupted. "It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me." Faith corrected, now facing the small slayer. Her eyes emotionless, but if you looked deep enough in her eyes you could see everything. Everything she felt, you just could see it all, and Buffy could see what she felt in those dark soulful eyes. Faith covered how she felt with a mask of hate, a cover to hide unshed tears. She never did like to shed tears around others or by herself. Thinking it made her look weak and she hated that more then anything Buffy knew that.

"Showing you?" Buffy repeated confused. "What I am." The dark slayer stated coldly. "Were." Buffy corrected her girlfriend. "And ever will be." Faith added in sighing deeply. "I wanted to know why I was back and now I do." "You don't know. Just because some great evil takes credit for bringing you back you buy it? You just give up?" Buffy yelled "You know I don't want to B! I don't like giving up so easily and I tried not to. It was too strong! It's just-I can't do it again Buffy." Faith cried out tears forming in her eyes, she blinked them away. She looked behind her and saw Angel run up; he stopped seeing the gun in her hand. "Faith don't do it." He begged, Faith looked at him and at the gun. "It's not up to you big, guy." She sighed "Faith, please I'm begging you not to. I can't loose you again." Angel pleaded "Angel go down stairs I'll handle this." Buffy instructed not keeping her eyes off the ex vampire. "I'm not going anywhere." He stated forcefully. "Angel just go, if I don't come down in 10 minutes you can come back up." The blonde slayer offered, Angel stood still and went down stairs.

Faith began to pace, holding the gun in a tight grip. Buffy carefully watched her, looking at the gun shinning in the moonlight. "Why can't you just let me die! I can't become a killer again Buffy. Even though the demon's gone the darkness is still there and I can feel it. Just underneath my skin and I know what it wants." Faith exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "Then fight it." Buffy simply stated. "Don't you think I've tried? It's too hard, when I saw you. Back at the house, I wanted to feed off you like as if I was a vampire again. And the part that scared me the most is that I wanted it!" The younger slayer screamed stressed out. "Just like when it told me to kill you. You were in the dream B; I don't need to go into detail now. It told me to loose my soul in you and become a monster again." "I know what it told you. What does it matter?" Buffy asked wanting to understand so badly. "Because I wanted to! Because I want you so badly. And human or not I wouldn't care even if it would cost me." Faith yelled out her voice loud and painful. "Look B, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. Don't you see it's not the demon in me that needs the killing, Buffy. It's the darkness in me that does, and there's only one way I know how to stop it. And I'm through with the talking already!"

Faith lifted up the gun and pointed it to her head, her finger on the trigger; she closed her eyes a few tears running down her pale cheeks. "Faith no! Please, god don't do it." Buffy cried, putting a hand to her mouth to stop her sobbing. Faith opened her eyes, the gun still to her temple; she saw the tears coming down the blonde's face. She lowered the gun a little looking at her. "You're weak. Everybody is, everyone fails. No one is perfect Faith." Buffy sighed controlling her crying now. "Maybe this evil brought you back but if it did then all that means that you can hurt it." Faith looked at her speechless; she looked down at the ground and at her gun in her hand still. "You can do real good Faith. But if you die now then all you ever were was a monster." Buffy yelled out hoping she was reaching her lover. Faith faced the town again, opening the barrel of the gun. Only two bullets were in it, she closed her eyes wondering if this was the right thing. "Just go." She mumbled out to the small slayer.

"I won't!" Buffy yelled taken back by the command. "You think this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I did. Now go." Faith screamed back to her girlfriend. "You are not staying here!" the small blonde grabbed her arm to pull her away. "I won't let you!" "I said LEAVE!" Faith yelled pulling her arm free and in anger and desperation Buffy punched her. Faith pushed her away from her roughly making Buffy fall face first on the ground hard. She realized what she's done; and walked over to Buffy crouching over her and turned her around. Grabbing her shoulders looking down in to scared tearful green eyes. "Am I worth saving, huh! I am a righteous person! The world wants me gone! And right about know I want that too." Faith yelled shaking her roughly. "What about me? I love you so much…and I tried to make you go away…I killed you and it didn't help." Buffy sobbed in a weak voice, she shoved Faith off her. The small slayer got to her feet and Faith followed looking down at the ground. "Buffy just this once let me be strong." The dark beauty begged "Strong is fighting! It's hard and painful and it's done everyday. It's what we do and we can do it together." Buffy stated

Just then it began to snow and the two lovers look up at the sky in amazement. It started out light then got heavier, the ground on them began to turn white as well as the houses below them. They looked at each other speechless, Faith held her hand out feeling a cold flake fall in her hand. She smiled slightly and looked down at her gun, she sighed dropping the gun softly on the ground and walked over to Buffy. She slipped her hand in the blonde's getting her attention. Buffy smiled at her tightening the grip and leaned on Faith. Angel came up surprised by the snow, and looked into the night sky. "Can you believe it! It's snowing!" Angel laughed excitingly, they smiled at him. "I gotta get Fred and Gunn! This is cool! I'm gonna go for a walk." Buffy and Faith laughed and they headed down stairs.

On the streets both girls walked past an audio/video store where the weather man was telling the news for today. Everything was covered in snow, and Buffy and Faith walked along the middle of the street. Enjoying the snow fall around them, Faith looked up in the sky again, Buffy watched her and she looked down at her smiling wide. Buffy smiled back, they leaned down for a sweet loving kiss. "Merry Christmas." Faith whispered making the blonde smile more. "Merry Christmas." She repeated kissing the brunette again as they walked on into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

MAYOR'S OFFICE

"So you say this little girl here, can help me with me plans?" Liam asked pointing to a small blonde haired brown eyed woman that stood next to the Mayor's desk. Wilkins looked at the woman from his chair then back to the vampire. "Yes I am saying that she can. She is the best of the best Mr. Harper I can assure you that." He explained "Ms. Benz here is now in your command for what you want. I know she won't let you down because she has not let me down." Liam looked the young girl up and down; he didn't smell a single demon being inside her. "She is of human, yet she works for such evil." He pointed out; the woman looked at Liam glaring. "Yes she is, but she is good no need to worry now. Kristen you are to take further orders from Liam here." Mr. Wilkins commanded, she nodded, Wilkins smiled pleased. "There you go Liam, now you can do as you please." The mayor assured, Liam nodded walking out the office with Kristen.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

"Buffy are you sure you're ok?" Faith called from her side of the closed bathroom door. She leaned against the wooden door trying to hear what was going on inside. "Yeah I'm alright. Just feeling kinda sick." The blonde called from inside as she hunched over the toilet seat. She looked inside flushing the contains that her body rejected down the drain. "Come on just let me in already. Don't make me call your mom!" Faith yelled knocking on the door, she waited for a moment and the door swung open. "Ok happy, I'm fine." Buffy sighed moving a piece of hair from her face, Faith looked her over. "Ya know B if I didn't know better I would think you got morning sickness. I mean you are 2 months pregnant." The brunette sighed out, walking down stairs. "Yeah I think I am. Oh and I am not craving any food right now. Some how that makes me nauseous when I think of eating anything." The small slayer cried out feeling the sickness again. "Well here have some crackers and ginger ale that should help." The dark slayer offered giving her girlfriend the crackers and soda.

Buffy took it gratefully and walked over to the living room sitting on the couch, Faith followed. "Maybe I should call your mom to ask her how to deal with this." The new slayer sighed; Buffy put the open can of soda down on the counter. "No it's ok; it's not as bad now." She quickly replied, Faith gave her a 'are you sure' look. "Honest." She added in seriously and Faith let it go. "Come on let's train." Buffy jumped up heading down the basement, Faith frowned at her getting up going to the basement as well. "B I don't think that's a good idea with you bein pregnant and all ya know?" she started off; the blonde slayer faced her holding a sword in her arms. "Oh come on Faith, I won't get hurt it's only training." She whined, the dark beauty sighed walking up to her. "Buffy no, come on." She tried again, Buffy handed her a sword. "Just for a few minutes Faith that's all." Her girlfriend replied back. Faith gave in nodding and held up her sword, had Buffy stood opposite of her. "I'll go easy on you though." She stated out and Buffy nodded holding her sword up too. "Come on B, let's see what ya got." The brunette teased, Buffy did the first attack, throwing a full forced down swing. Faith blocked it with her sword and struggled to hold the sword up from hitting her. She groaned out, gathering all her strength and pushed the older slayer off her. "Ha, is that all you could do B?" Faith laughed.

The determined slayer jumped up, her sword held high still, with a cocky smirk upon her lips. "Oh no it's just getting started." She shot back charging and Faith swung out her sword to block the next attack. And the games between the two now started.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel walked out from secret tunnel that lead to the sewers and walked out to the living room. Fred and Gunn looked up from their books, sitting on the couch. "Nothing." The vampire announced. "No one knows a good spell to stop this." He sighed defeated and upset. "Oh don't worry Angel we'll get it." Fred piped up hoping to cheer the brooding vampire up. "We really have to get this spell fast guy. You have any idea how important it is?" Angel exclaimed "Yeah we know Angel, we're trying." Gunn called back opening up another book and it stood quiet once again. Angel got up going to the kitchen and poured his self some blood in a cup. "Hey I've got something!" Fred screamed out excitingly. Angel walked over to her while Gunn peered over her shoulder to read. "Well it's a spell like you wanted." Fred began, reading from the book as she spoke. "And well it's kinda a memory spell. From in here it says that it will clear the memories of people under it but also send them back to when their problems or anything of these months back before it started and back to their old lives." Angel took the book reading it carefully. "Old lives?" he repeated looking up from the book to Fred. "How old are we talking here? Days, months, years, how long?" Fred shrugged unsure; Angel put the book down pacing. "It's a big risk to take Angel. We're talking about erasing their memories and sending them back to probably when they never meet. Some things can go wrong." The Texan explained.

"Man sounds really dangerous to me. If I were you I wouldn't do it, it's a pretty big risk Angel." Gunn sighed looking at the book now. "Yeah I mean it could back fire and affect us or make them loose their memories for good." Fred sighed worried; she went running on until a cold spine chilling voice echoed into the room. "You honestly think that meekly spell will work? Pathetic humans you never know when to just leave things as is do you!" Angel growled out, angrily, the two faced him panicked. "Angel?" Fred cried out weakly, Angel stared at her with complete black eyes. The thing posed as Angel smirked sweetly at her. "Hello Winifred, or should I call you Fred? As does everyone else." the vampire replied in an icy tone. "What are you? What do you want?" Gunn sneered out to the possessing thing. "Ha, wouldn't you like to know Charles." Angel chuckled, walking to them, the two jumped up walking away. "Stay back!" Fred yelled, the demon smiled wide. "I am dear children, the devil himself. Surprise, surprise do you not like my visit?" Lucifer laughed, bowing down to introduce his self. "Are you not happy to see me now? I've done all this work to posses Angelus' body for nothing." "What do you want!" Gunn yelled to the thing walking back slowly. Lucifer smiled at him sweetly and walked to the couch sitting down. "Glad you asked dear boy. I…want you both and Angelus to STOP TRYING TO INTERFEAR WITH WHAT IS TO COME!" Lucifer bellowed in a deep demonic voice.

"This birth of this child is very important to me. I have waited long enough now and it can not happen with you two in the way now can it?" Fred and Gunn glared at the demon before them, Lucifer looked up from his folded hands and smiled charmingly to them. His dark eyes giving way the evilness that was inside him other then his gentle smile. A smile that didn't suit Angel's face at all making it the creeper and scary. "Now…come sit down and let us talk this out." He called gently, the two didn't budge, and he smiled nodding. "No now? That is ok; I get that a lot from mere humans. They fear the devil…and that's smart. Now you see children, the child the slayer beholds I need. And if you two are in my way of that, prepare to see me again but in a less nicer act. Your little spell, you will leave it alone for the safety of your lives." "We're not stopping anything! You evil bastard! We know what you want." Fred screamed, Lucifer smirked getting up and tucked his hands in his pocket. "I knew you would not listen, the hard way is fine for me. I always liked the hard way, now I'll be off, I have things to plan, things to kill. Tell Angelus and Angela I said hi will you?" Lucifer winked at them and Angel's body fell to the floor knocked out. They ran to the vampire, picking him up to the couch. "You think he'll be ok?" Gunn asked panicked looking down at Angel. "I don't know, I just hope he wakes up soon." Fred sighed concerned.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Faith opened the front door letting Giles inside with an animal cage in hand. "Where is it?" he asked looking around, Buffy pointed to one of the living room chairs the thing was under. Giles went over looking under it, seeing a dead but moving cat meowing. He reached out putting the cat in the cage and examined it. "I don't get it, it looks dead and it smells dead but it's up and moving." Faith sighed out looking the cat over. "Yes it is quite strange I will have the others help look into this." The watcher assured and walked out with the still meowing cat. "How could that happen?" Buffy asked puzzled, Faith shrugged as she closed the door. "Dunno but it just can't be good. I should let Angel know about this. Do me a favor B and don't go trying to stop this thing that's doing this. The last thing I need is you getting hurt, Angel, me, Fred and Gunn will handle this." Faith walked over to the phone dialing down Angel's number.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Gunn and Fred looked through books of spells and looked at the ingredients they had for the spell they might perform. Angel came out from the kitchen serving his friends drinks and the food he had stored. Feeling dizzy and shaken from the possession of his body, he had woken up from his little nap after about 30 minutes and not remembering a single thing. "We almost have every ingredient needed Angel we just need the sands of past time. This hour glass looking thing here." Fred called showing Angel the book, he looked down at it and the phone rang. Angel picked put the phone and walked to his room. "Hello?" he called into it. "Yeah Angel?" Faith spoke, Angel smiled. "Faith, hi, how are you?" Angel asked casually. "Good, me and B ran into this cat in the basement. The thing was the cat was dead and it just some how came to life." Faith explained, Angel frowned confused. "It came back to life?" he asked to confirm what he just heard, Faith nodded. "Yeah I know, freaky but it did and well I was kinda hopin you could help look up what the hell is goin on." Faith begged, moving the phone to her other ear. "Yeah sure, I'll look at it." Angel agreed and sighed. "Faith remember that spell you wanted me to look up to stop the birth of the baby?" "Yeah what about it?" The brunette replied becoming tense.

"I've found something but there's a catch." Angel stated "And that would be?" Faith pushed needing to know the answer eagerly. "It's gonna send you and Buffy back to the times where you never meet and were before you came here. The thing is we don't know how far back it would go. It could go back to the day you were born Faith." Angel explained, pacing. "Everything you did and have will be gone as if it never happened. Can you deal with that?" Angel he added in with a concerned assuring face; Faith paused thinking for a moment, she sighed taking in a deep breathe. "Yeah, I can." She agreed in a faint voice nodding her head, Angel nodded back. "Ok we'll let you know when the spell is ready." Angel sighed and Faith got up hanging up the phone and went back to the blonde slayer.

NOTES: Well the update is finally here I don't think I'll be updating it after this or any of my other fics. Because I highly doubt this story a lot, I don't know if I should continue or just give up on it. Well I hope you enjoyed this update.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

SMALL STORE

Angel walked in the small old store looking around it for any items they had for sell. Fred and Gunn were behind him as he made his way to the clerk at the front desk. The old grey haired man looked at him curiously. "Can I help you?" he asked in a kind voice, Angel smiled lightly at him. "Yeah I'm looking for the Sands of Past Time. I was told you have it here." He replied calmly, folding his hands. "Yes I believe I do." The clerk nodded walking out from the desk and walked over to the back room. The gang followed him, the back room was filled with many old and priceless items. Fred looked along as she walked seeing all sort of vile and jars of herbs, gems, and body parts. She cringed at the sight of a jarred large screaming rat. Its red eyes peering back at her as if angry from being imprison from the jar that held it. She looked away looking at something less scary or nasty. "Here it is." The clerk announced looking up at the top shelf, Angel followed his gaze. The old man took a near by ladder from the side and put it in front of him and began to climb it. "I don't get asked for these things a lot. That and these hour glasses are quite rare." He explained, Gunn looked away from the book he was looking at and went over, Fred just looked from where she stood.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you going back in time?" The old man asked in a soft voice. "My sister." Angel responded as the clerk handed him the golden glass hour glass. He examined it, curious on how it would work; he walked out to purchase the item. "Yes well I hope you know this spell is very risky. You be careful now with it. How it works is when you begin the spell you flip it over twice and it should glow, it will stop once the spell is over." The clerk informed, and rang up the price for the hour glass. Angel handed the man 30 dollars and the clerk wrapped it up in a bag. "Please come again." He smiled and the group left going to Angel's convertible. "You still sure you wanna do this?" Gunn asked as they made their way to the car. "Just as sure as Faith is." The brooding vampire confirmed and Gunn asked no further questions as they hopped in and drove off.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Faith walked down stairs into the living room edgy and unnerving both from not find what brought the cat to live and the fact that she gave Angel the ok to do the spell. A pang of guilt and regret hitting her, she hated that she had to do this behind Buffy's back. But then again she doesn't know that the baby is the cause of the end of the world. "Nothing yet?" The blonde slayer called from the couch looking at the brunette, the small slayer's voice brought her of her thoughts. "No not yet." Faith sighed joining her girlfriend on the couch, Buffy slipped into her lap, her head pressed to Faith chest. She sighed happily never going to get tired of hearing the heart beat that her lover made and the warm skin she had with every touch she made. "You're tired." Faith whispered, Buffy nodded slowly. "Yeah but I wanna stay up with you." She yawned curling up some more to the brunette; Faith smiled stroking her blonde hair. "I don't think you can." She whispered, kissing the top of the older slayer's head and wrapped her arms around her waist. By then Buffy was half a sleep and half awake, that was until the phone rang. "No let it ring, stay here." She called gripping Faith shirt with her hand.

The dark slayer let it ring and let the answer machine get it. "Hello Faith? It's me; I have everything that I needed to do what you asked." Angel's voice rang through the machine, Buffy lifted up her head and frown confused. Faith sprang up grabbing the phone before Angel could say anything else. "Yeah I'm here." She called back getting a puzzled look from Buffy. She looked away nervously knowing after the talk she would want to know what he was talking about. "Just get it done now, I have feeling she's going to find out right after this." Faith commanded hearing Angel say ok, she hung up and Buffy gave her a hard stare wanting to know what's going on. "It's nothing B, just sit down and relax. It'll all be over soon." She replied "What are you doing behind my back Faith? Tell me now." She demanded, Faith walked into the kitchen getting something to drink. Trying to do anything that kept her busy to not look back at the girl that was following her. "Faith." She called getting pissed; Faith set the can of coke down on the counter. "Don't make me get it out of you." The blonde warned, Faith sighed turning around. "It's a spell B." she caved in

"What type of spell?" the older slayer asked next, needing to get more. "A spell to set us back in time. To where we never met, were everything was different, Angel is doing it now." The ex vampire explained some more. "You're going to send us back? Why?" Buffy asked disappointed. "Because B, the kid you have. Is the end of the world and if we don't do something fast we might just have to kill our own kid after it's born!" Faith growled out, her eyes tearing, as Buffy stood quiet and speechless. "Buffy, please understand this has to be done." Faith cried going to hug her girlfriend but she was pushed away. "Kill me." Is all Buffy whispered out lightly but Faith picked it up and was taken back by the command. "What?" she exhaled, Buffy looked up at her with teary green eyes. "Kill me, right now. If it's so evil just kill me now!" Buffy yelled, Faith backed away shaking her head. "Buffy I can't do that." She rasped out, the blonde laughed sadly. "Why not? I did it to you remember? It's only fair now; I get what's coming to me." The small slayer smiled sadly. "Just do it now and make it quick." "Buffy I can't, we can fix this and this isn't the way!" Faith exclaimed in a begging tone. "There is no way! If you won't do it then I will!" Buffy screamed pulling out a near by large kitchen knife.

Gripping it tightly she placed it to her stomach, tear streaming down her cheeks. "Buffy don't! There's gotta be another way, just please don't do that. I don't want to loose you too." Faith sobbed, slowly walking to the troubled teen. "It's just…all too much Faith. I'm too young to be mom and now this!" Buffy cried, while little by little Faith inched to her, trying to get the knife. "I know how you feel Buffy we'll get through this together. I promise you that, just give me the knife." Faith asked holding her hand out, Buffy held it tighter. "No! Get way now, I want to do this!" Buffy yelled, Faith dove in to take the knife but Buffy ran away leaving Faith to fall on the hard floor. She looked up at Buffy jammed the knife into her and she cried out. "Buffy no!" she screamed and the room flashed a blinding white, making everything freeze and quickly rewind. As everything they had and did went back, meeting Faith, meeting her friends, The Harvest, kissing Faith, seeing her demon face for the first time, down to when they first slept together and everything disappeared turning all to black.

LOCAL HOUSE

"Buffy wake up!" Hank yelled from down stairs, and a young Buffy Summer stirred in her sleep waking up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her room filled with many dolls and bright girly colors. She sat up yawning and got out of bed getting cleaned up and after brushing her teeth and hair she made her way down stairs. Where her mom was done making breakfast and she greeted her two parents' hello. "Hi honey good morning." Joyce smiled putting a fresh batch of pancakes on a plate. "Morning mom." She rang and Joyce gave her a quick hug. "What time is it?" she asked forgetting to check the time. "12:45, if we let you sleep any longer you would miss breakfast. We have to go out for a few hours." Hank called walking in the kitchen and kissed Buffy on the head. "Good morning princess. Sleep well?" Buffy smiled hugging him back. "Just fine." She nodded and Joyce served her. "Feel free to wonder around in LA dear." Joyce encouraged as her and Hank sat down to eat with her. "But not too much, this is a big city. And I don't want you getting lost. A lot of bad things happen here." Hank added in taking a forkful of his pancakes. "Yeah I know." Buffy agreed and the all ate in peace as one happy family.

HOTEL

Angel knocked on the door that was in front of him and waited for a reply. There was no call on the other end, he sighed. "Faith wake up now! We need you down stairs." He yelled knocking harder. "Faith!" "Alright I'm up! Just shut the fuck up!" the brunette screamed getting out of bed seeing that it was way too early for her. Angel nodded getting enough that he needed if he pushed it more Faith would have thrown something besides a boot at him like the last time. "I'll uh…just be down stairs." He called getting nothing said back he walked away. He went into the office not liking the grumpy Faith he faced here, he just hopped he wasn't the only one that remember the spell he did. The hotel front door opened and Fred and Gunn walked through it. "Hey Angel." Fred smiled perkily walking over to him. "Boy am I happy to see you. Please tell me you remember?" he begged "Yeah we remember." Gunn nodded and Angel sighed relived. "Well we didn't end up too back in time. But this Faith I just don't like." He cried, just as Faith came down stairs. She looked at her friends and just walked past them getting out a packet of fresh blood and drank straight from it. "Yeah I gotta be with you on that one vamp boy." Gunn agreed never going to get use to seeing Faith drink straight from the pack of blood. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Fred suggested "No it'll work it just takes time." Angel confirmed wondering if said that to fool his self or is friends, probably both. He can tell for all of them it was going to be a hard long day with Faith.

NOTES: Ok I decided I couldn't all just leave you all hanging like that so I made this quick chapter. When the next one will be I don't know but I will work on it that's for sure.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

NIGHT, APARTMENT

The apartment lit in the silent halls, people slept, getting ready for a new day. It was a normal night for them, no danger or threats. Of course that silence was disrupted; a wooden door was busted out ward sending a demon into another door breaking that too. The people that sat in the living room watching TV looked out to their broken down door. The demon hissed getting to its feet, holding its aching head. "Come on big guy let's finish this." Faith smirked walking through the broken door; the demon looked up at her. She tilted her head at it, with a cocky grin, it sprinted to her, and she grabbed its wrist and broke it. It yelled out and Faith punched it in the face, she kicked the back of its knee making it kneel. She punched it again, its head jerking to the side spitting up dark blue blood from its mouth. She pulled out her dagger from her back pocket and stabbed it in the throat. It grunted out, the blood spilling out, she pulled it out and jammed it in its head. "Faith!" Angel screamed, struggling to get free from his demon's grip. He was pinned to the wall, with its hands around his neck. "A little help!" Gunn yelled out, two demons punching him. Faith walked in, she went behind Angel's demon and snapped its neck. It fell dead, Angel sighed fixing his clothes, Faith took Angel's sword from his hand and threw it at one of Gunn's demon. The other ran to her, she punched it, and took the dazed demon by the back and threw it right out of the closed window. It yelled falling to its death with a crunch and slam.

Gunn looked out the window curiously; he cringed and came back in. Faith looked at them, he shook his head. "That was nasty fall." Gunn whistled, Faith shrugged and waked out. Angel ran after her, she was already half way down the hall. "Faith!" he yelled to her, he jogged to catch up with her. They went into the parking lot to Angel's car; she went in starting it up. "Faith what was that about?!" Angel growled out, he sat in the front, making Gunn take the back. "I don't know what you're talking about Angel." She protested and drove out the parking lot. "You were reckless back there! Too busy beating up that demon to see if Gunn and I were alright." Angel filled in; she stopped at a red light. "I did and you guys were fine." She stated, Angel glared at her. "Yeah right after you killed him!! I could have been dead." Angel reminded "The demon was choking you. You don't need air you know." She sneered, driving again and made a right turn. "And Gunn doesn't?!" Angel growled back, the car turned left. "What if he was dead?!" Faith sighed annoyed already, keeping her eyes on the road. "Well he wasn't now enough Angel I'm not in the mood." Faith sighed pushing him away; she slowed the car down and pulled up to the hotel. Angel and Gunn went out and Faith started up the car again. "Where are you going?" Angel demanded "Out all right?! I'll be fine." She told him and pulled out fast. "Can she get any worse?" Gunn asked dully and they headed in.

LOCAL HOME

A female body slumped to the floor, falling hard on its side, her eyes still wide open but in terror and fear. Blood oozing out of her neck holes and slow down then stop, the body lay on the floor covered in its own blood. "All done luv." A British voice called sweetly, he smiled down at the dead body smiling. His look of victory and pleased, out from a dark corner came a woman, she slowly walked to him in her long dark blue silk dress. "So when are you going to tell me this vision you see sweet?" he asked looking up at her, she ran a finger down his cheek stroking it. "Now." She whispered, resting her forehead on his, her eyes hollow and insane. "Did you kill the other ones?" she asked first, the blonde looked up from her and around the room. A male body lay on the stairs, half its body hanging out the railings, blood covering his hand. Another body, a young teen girl lay dead on the couch, her whole chest caked in blood. And for last a little boy lay on the kitchen floor, his neck open from two holes and the other half slit open. "Yeah all done Kitten." He nodded, she smiled at him giggling and tapped his nose and pretend to bite him. "Good boy Spike, I shall tell." She smiled and backed away, standing next to the couch. She pet the young teen on the couch, touching such cold pale skin, much like hers but different. "The voices in my head tell me such grateful things. Promises it whispers and sings to me oh yes." She took her hand away and licked the blood, Spike walked up to her. His hands around her waist smiling wide, she began to dance.

"What might that be Dru?" Spiked pushed, listening carefully. "Someone we know is in town. Someone we know, it speaks of promises to see Angela, my Angela." Dru grinned; Spike frowned at the old name. "Why her pet?" he questioned, she smiled sweetly to him. "Because she's here." She purred stroking his face and walked away again. "Well isn't that lovely then, we'll pay an old friend a visit then. If it will make you happy kitten of course, when should we go?" he asked, Dru sat on the couch. "Soon, not now, it'll be a surprise." She instructed, he nodded. "Ok then, off to bed we should go then sweet. The sun will be up soon." He suggested, he held his hand out to her, she took it and was lead up stairs to the bedrooms.

DEMON CLUB

Demons sat around the bar table, some playing games of cards, talking, laughing, as vamps fed off humans that they lured into the club. Some heavy metal music was playing right now, screams of fear echoed but everyone paid no mind to it just doing what they were. This place had everything in it just about, drugs, beer, games, S&M, a place to do business of bring forth evil. This place wasn't excelled a happy place for humans, those who they decided to keep alive were kept in a cage above the dance floor. They were saved for later; they just looked below them scared out of their minds. The demon that was guarding the front entrance was thrown on to a pool table shattering it. "Hey!" a vamp yelled when his game was disrupted. "Who the hell did that?!" The two vamps looked in the direction the demon was thrown in. "I did." The demons move a side making a lane for the intruder to walk in. "You got a problem with that?" Faith asked cockily, the vamp hissed at her. "Yeah I do! You're gonna pay for this!" he growled out, Faith raised a brow not amused by his out burst. "Alright then…come and get it." She tiled her head; the vamp ran up to her ready to strike. Everyone watched on gasping, Faith grunted out and kneeled on the ground looking up at the vamp that towered over her. He stopped running and looked down at her, shocked, a look of pain coming over it. He looked down at him self, a long sharp sword was jammed right into his chest, he opened his mouth, blood pouring out.

Faith stood up, turning around and pulled out the knife, before the vamp could fall down she spun around. Striking her sword horizontally, the vamp's head fell off his body rolling and he turned to dust. "Anyone else got a problem?!" she yelled wiping the blood from her sword with her hand. She flicked her hand, the blood splattering on the ground the rest of the blood she wiped on her pants. The club was deadly quiet; no one looked or said a thing. "Thought so." She growled, and turned around going to the back and the music went back on. The large ugly fat green demon grunted and nodded, she went in going into the room that was behind the black curtains. She kicked open the door, a group of demons sat at around table smoking and drinking. "Faith what a pleasant surprise." A calm cheery voice called to her. She turned to her right, her face dark and cold. "Tell me what brings the daughter of Liam Harper here in my club?" a tanned man walked up to her, in a suit, he had human looks. Bright blue eyes, short spiked blonde hair, with a greeting smile on. "I want this placed closed down! I told you this last week!" Faith yelled, hating an evil demonic smell she picked up from this man. "Oh come now Faith is this club really this bad?" He smiled charmingly; he took a seat on a black leather couch. "You're people feed on humans here!" Faith pointed out, the man chuckled. "Well not to point fingers but you happen to too in here. If I recall it was last week." He reminded, Faith glared at him angrily. "You have until 2 days to get out! If not I'll touch this place down with YOU in it!" Faith demanded

"Think what you want Faith you'll just crawl back to get more. You need this place, the food, the drinks, the drugs you need it to stay stable. Your really think you'll burn it down?" the vamp smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Test me." She hissed "You days, and I'll be seeing you burn up into flames. This place isn't me anymore, I've changed!" Faith growled out, putting her hand to her sword. "You never will." He laughed; he got up walking up to her slowly. "But to change your mind he's a gift. On the house Faith my treat, have a nice night." He grinned. Pulling a small bag out of his front pocket and put it in Faith's hand. She walked out going out the back door, and looked down at her closed hand. She stared at the small bag of weed, wither to take it or just throw it away. She just stared at it, unmoving, not blinking. That was until she heard a struggle up the long alley, and a loud crash. She stuffed the bag in her pocket and ran up the alley following the sounds. She turned the corner and stopped when she saw was going on. A small blonde girl was fighting 3 very large demons. She threw a high kick to one's face it fell back into the wall at the impact. She back handed the other one and slit the 3rd demon's throat with her dagger she pulled out from her waist. Green gooey looking blood sputtered out of the cut, it fell down dead, and the first demon got up sneaking behind her. Faith came out of her gaze and ran in, cutting the demon in half from between the legs and up. Its body fell down; blood pouring out around it, the small blonde looked up at Faith surprised. Faith stared back at her, stunned by her beauty, her dark brown eyes boring into such angelic innocent eyes.

Her face flushed and her breath heavy from the fight, Faith found her beautiful, the looked at each other for what seemed like forever. "Look out!" Faith yelled seeing the demon behind the blond, she ducked down and Faith threw her sword at it, landing it in its heart. It fell down with a thump on to the pavement; they looked down at it then up at each other. "Who are you?" the blond asked, her face scrunched up in confusion and Faith smirked at her. She was cute too, she liked that, Faith cocked her head to the side grinning. She might as well try her charm on her, it was worth a shot. "Faith, you are?" she replied, the blond pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Buffy." She answered; Faith frowned a little at such an odd name. "You got some good moves there B. How'd you're little self take on 3 tall demons bigger then you?" Faith asked amused, Buffy smiled a little at the nickname, she liked it. "I get around and don't ever under estimate my size." Buffy filled in, Faith chuckled at her, the laugh gave her butterflies in her stomach. "Don't I know it? Are you new around here?" Faith asked, she nodded and fiddled with her hands a bit. "Yeah we're going to move soon. How did you mange to sneak up and kill that demon with out me knowing?" Buffy asked raising a brow, Faith looked down flustered and then back up. "Oh well my brother and me work with this stuff every day. We help the helpless; ya learn a thing or two from it. You should stop by some time." Faith suggested and pulled out a small carded and handed it to Buffy. "Lookin forward to see ya there B. Drop by anytime I'm always there." Faith smiled, and walked out; Buffy watched her leave and looked down at the card.

Angel Investigations, we help the helps, no problem too small or too big. She read the address and number on it; she liked the little angel with the halo on it, Buffy smiled. There was something about that girl, it felt like she's met her before some where but she couldn't recall. Then that buzz she got from her, the buzz she got every time she faced a vamp, but it couldn't be from her. Buffy shook her head and walked home, her parents would freak if they found her missing late at night. And she was going to meet Faith tomorrow, maybe get to know her better; she walked down the street with a big smile on.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

HOTEL

Angel walked in from out back looking through papers, and went into his office. He fixed the sleeve of his button up shirt and collar, the front door opened, the bell ringing. He looked out through his window of the office, Fred and Gunn walked in the entrance hall. "Hi Angel." Fred perked; Angel looked up from his papers. "Hey." He greeted back and looked back down. "What are you doin?" Gunn asked, Angel shuffled some papers around. "Just looking up the spell we did. Seeing if there is any side effect to making it, so far I don't see anything." The vamp replied "There's gotta be a catch." Fred walked over to him, looking down at the papers. "Angel I've looked this over plenty of times and there's no catch. Everything is fine; nothing will come after us or anythin." Fred confirmed, Angel put the papers down. "Ok if you say so." Angel sighed, the front door opened, the bell dinging again, they looked up in the entrance. "Uh…Angel..." Gunn sighed "Are you guys see what I'm seeing?" Buffy walked down the stairs looking around the large hotel. "Yeah I see it too." Fred cried frowning "How did she get here?" Angel whispered, he walked out of the office to the entrance. "Hi can I help you?" Buffy turned to him smiling. "Hi, I'm Buffy, are you Angel?" the small blond asked "Yes I am." Angel nodded "I'm looking for Faith is she around here?" Buffy asked "Yeah she's upstairs hold on I'll get her." Angel replied and went up stairs. "Hi." Gunn waved to the small slayer. "Nice to meet you Buffy I'm Fred." Fred greeted perkily, Buffy smiled to them.

Faith sat on the chair in her room to the desk, looking down at the blunt in her hand she made. She didn't believe she made it, she was a little taken back by it, it happened so quick to her, like it all wasn't real. She exhaled, twirling it in her hand, the urge to take it the other half to throw it out and dump it. She needed to change this has gone on long enough. And the thought of getting caught by Angel scared her, he already almost found her smoking one, but to her this thing was her only escape from everything. Her past, her life now, everything she has to face was still haunting her in a way and this was the way to push it all away. She gave up and just pulled out her silver Zippo, flicked it open and looked at it for a moment. She brought the blunt to the end of the lighter, her thumb on the flint ready to light it up. She flicked the lighter, the flame coming up on one flick, she slowly brought the blunt to the fiery tip. "Faith!" Angel yelled from the side of the door knocking on it. Faith jumped dropping the blunt and closed the Zippo; she looked up like a deer caught in headlights look. She cursed under her breathe and picked up the blunt stuffing it in her pocket. And put the Zippo on the desk, she stood up. "What?!" she yelled at him. "You have a visitor, her name is Buffy." Angel replied, Faith paced around worried, and she almost did it again. She had to quiet this was too close, Angel frowned concerned. "Faith you there?" he asked knocking again, Faith looked to the door. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute." She replied Angel walked down stairs; Faith fixed her hair checking her clothes and relaxed just a little bit. She headed down stairs walling into the foyer, she smiled at Buffy warningly, the small slayer smiled back at her. "Hey B, what brings you here?" Faith asked casually

"Oh nothing I was kinda hoping we could hang out today and get something to eat." Buffy suggested, getting nervous to the offer to the brunette. "I can't right now, I have things to do but we could go tonight if that's good for you." Faith replied "Yeah sure that's fine." Buffy nodded, Faith smiled. "Great, so how about at 6?" the vamp asked "Uh…Faith can I talk to you in the office please?" Angel interrupted to the brunette. She nodded and followed him back into the office he came out of to call her. "What is it now?" she growled out angry from his interruption. "Faith you can't go on a date with Buffy." Angel protested, Faith glared at him. "Why the hell not?" she demanded, Angel exhaled. "One because you're a vampire, and two because tonight we have to check out this warehouse that Lorne found, he said it's full of all sorts of demons. We need you to help us get rid of them." Angel answered, Faith groaned out. "Can't it wait?!" She begged, Angel shook his head. "No, now just go take your date some other time." Angel answered. "I got a better idea." Faith replied Angel looked at her confused; Faith went out of the office. "Hey B, you in the mood to kill some demons tonight?" she called to the blonde, Buffy turned to her. "Yeah sure." Buffy replied, Faith went back into the office looking at him. "She kills demons too; I'm guessing she's the new slayer." Faith shrugged, Angel looked at her worried. "That's because she is." Angel confirmed "Great so we'll have more help. I'll just tell her when we're going and it's settled." Faith shrugged and went out of the office.

"Faith it's doesn't work like that!" Angel protested, Faith shut the door leaving. Angel followed her and went out calling her name. "Faith don't!" he called to her but she just went on. He gave up sighing deeply, in this time he couldn't even talk to Faith for a split second; he needed to stop her from seeing Buffy. Buffy said her good-byes to everyone and walked out; Faith went back upstairs leaving Angel, Gunn, and Fred downstairs. "Gosh what are we gonna do now that Buffy's here?" Fred asked the brooding vampire. "They were meant to be that's what it shows we can't stop it." Gunn added in. "No we'll stop this; I just need a plan we're not reversing this spell. It's staying how we wanted it too." Angel demanded, his two friends nodded. "We'll just keep Faith focused on her work that's the best I got for now." They now stood in silence and unease

FAITH'S ROOM

She just had fallen asleep, and began to toss and turn from her haunting dreams of the past. The faces of dead and bleeding people she's tortured and killed, children, woman, men, all alike. Their faces mangled and disfigured all yelling at her, blaming her, scolding her, she arched her back off the bed whimpering. Sweat forming on her skin, she tossed and turned crying out, she couldn't wake up. "I'll help you." A soft calming voice called to her. Buffy came in from the darkness, Faith looked at her fearfully. "Buffy you can't be here leave. It isn't safe." The brunette cried, the blond walked over to her. "Come with me." Buffy asked, holding her hand out to the vampire, Faith looked to her face to her hand and reached out her hand grabbing Buffy's. She was lifted off the ground and brought away from the darkness, the haunting dreams with horrible faces. She was now in a room, it looked like Buffy's room, and she looked confused at the small slayer. "Where are we?" she asked, Buffy smiled at her comfortably. "We're home." She simply replied, she leaned over to Faith and kissed her softly. Faith closed her eyes, relaxing and returned the kiss, putting her hands on to Buffy's waist. Flashes came to her as she kissed Buffy, quick glimpse of faces, voices of people she some how felt she knew, a old mansion, a sign came into view reading Sunnydale in a big letter. Buffy pulled Faith onto her bed, the softly fell down, and Faith got flashes of bare skin, blond and dark hair tangled together. Moaning, panting, the bed moving back and forth of their movements, she came back focusing to Buffy. She pulled her shirt off, and kissed her passionately, and then the flashes came again, getting a look of Buffy's face.

Faith laid back confused, going between flash backs and now, more flashes came and it switched back, going back and forth. Then went to her and Buffy fighting, she didn't see it all because she only got a small look of the scene. Voice came surrounding her, all loud at once. "I'm pregnant." Buffy's voice cried "You're child is evil." Angel's voice came in "You have to kill it, kill her." A hissing voice demanded, Faith covered her ears from the voices. "Stop it!" she yelled crouching down; she wasn't in Buffy's room anymore. Faith looked on the voices to a lower volume, all ending to her mansion, a sword going straight into her heart. She cried out gasping to the aching pain, looking down to the sword and up to who did it. She reached her hand out weakly, still taking back, her eyes dark lost brown. "Buffy." She whimpered, Buffy looked back at her just as sad, lighting and thunder crashing around them. "I love you." Buffy whispered and Faith was sucked into hell, everything becoming dark. Faith jumped out of bed in a cold sweat, and confused, she looked around her. She was in her room of the old hotel; she pulled the blanket from her body. "Faith, you up? We have to go remember?" Angel asked from the closed door. "Yeah I'm up, I'll be down in a minute." She called back, her body shaking, she got up getting dressed, and the dream seemed so real. She would have to tell Angel about it later on, right now she needed to get ready for patrol, and the telling will come later.


End file.
